Shy Girl, Lonely Boy: NaruHina 50 ways
by AbsintheJade21
Summary: Assortment of drabbles based on random themes to celebrate Naruto and Hinata! All quick and easy reads about their friendship/relationship. Stop in for a few! #48. "Bed" now up.
1. Word Association

Yes, this is yet another story started while in the middle of other stories. Shame on me. These are drabbles that I have written and cut from other, chaptered stories, or penned randomly when the mood has struck me. Some will go together, others will stand alone. Most of them will not be true 'drabbles' (100 words or less). I hope to get up to at least 50 separate stories.

I don't own Naruto. Hinata and Naruto would be well on their way to getting together if I did.

Plus I'd be loaded.

**#1. Word Association**

"Go away, Naruto! You're annoying me!"

Naruto hung his head as Sakura glared at him before turning her smile sickeningly sweet and running after Sasuke.

"Sasuke this and Sasuke that. Stupid bastard. What's so special about him anyway?"

He grumbled, kicking up the dirt as he walked back into the village.

"Sakura's annoying, and Sasuke's a bastard…"

Still dragging his feet in the dirt, Naruto remembered a word association game that Iruka-sensei had taught them in the academy.

"Hehe…," he giggled to himself.

"Sasuke…bastard. Sakura…"

Naruto paused. He didn't hate her that much. Just hated the fact that she liked Sasuke so much.

"Sakura…loud! Yeah! That's good! This is going to be fun! Okay…Kakashi-sensei…late…and annoying. Can you use two words at once?"

He couldn't remember Iruka-sensei saying that it was only restricted to one word.

"Besides, Kakashi-sensei is both late and annoying. Anyway…Iruka-sensei…"

As Naruto paused again to think of what word he came up with first when thinking of Iruka, he kicked a pebble high into the air.

"Eep!"

Naruto jumped at the sound as the pebble landed in a nearby bush.

"Who's there!?"

He yelled anxiously and pulled a few kunai from his pocket just in case.

Watching the bushes rustle for a minute, he breathed a sigh of relief when familiar blue head of hair emerged.

"Hinata! What are you doing here? You really scared me…hehe."

Naruto quickly shoved the kunai back into his pocket.

"N-Naruto-kun…I-I was j-j-just l-looking for s-something I l-lost," the shy girl managed to stutter before blushing profusely and taking off down the path.

He shrugged to himself as he watched her run away. Maybe she had something she'd forgotten about. At least she hadn't been mad about the pebble.

Naruto began to smile to himself. Forgetting he had yet to come up with a word for Iruka-sensei, he focused on the girl who had just left.

"Hinata…nice…and pretty…and weird."

He was certain that saying three words was breaking the rules, but he couldn't stop himself from grinning as he said them.

**A/N:** Most of these will probably be pretty fluffy. You've been warned.


	2. Obedience

Another drabble-y type story. Yay! I still don't own Naruto.

**#2. Obedience**

"Stay away from that Uzumaki boy."

Her father hadn't told her why she should, but she listened and obeyed, like a good daughter should.

She never talked to him.

Never asked him why he was always so happy, or why he always misbehaved in class, or what he liked, or what he didn't like, or why he was so dangerous.

The other kids stayed away from him too, and she noticed the hushed whispers and glares from their parents.

He was so loud, but kept to himself mostly. She saw him alone on the swing set every day, smiling to himself as he ate his lunch. She watched him, always.

His eyes looked so sad.

She paced back and forth at lunchtime. This would be the day that she broke the rules. This would be the day that she talked to him. It almost always made her sick to her stomach.

Maybe tomorrow.


	3. Rejected

Thanks to all who have read so far! Hope you enjoy the many drabbles to come!

I don't own Naruto.

**#3. Rejected**

Naruto hung his head as he shuffled into the ramen stand.

"What's wrong, Naruto?"

Naruto looked up with a grin and shrugged at Ayame, the owner's daughter.

"Sakura-chan turned me down again, but don't worry! I'll convince her next time!"

He smiled broadly, squinting his eyes and gave her the thumbs up sign.

She laughed.

"Naruto, have you ever thought of asking girls out that weren't Sakura-chan?" she asked as she placed two hot bowls of ramen in front of the teenager.

The hot steam from the ramen hadn't reached Naruto's nose before he wolfed down the first bowl and was on to the second.

"Girsh odder tan Shakura…," he said, his mouth full of ramen. He paused and then swallowed.

"No, not really. I guess I've been stuck on her for a while…and I mean…," he stopped and leaned forward towards Ayame.

"I don't really think there's anyone else I even have a chance with." Naruto said this in a loud stage whisper, to the amusement of the other customers.

Ayame simply smiled and cleared his bowls. She gave an intent look to the trash can outside the ramen stand as Naruto gazed into space, deep in thought.

"Well, it's something to think about for next time, eh?" she said.

"Yeah, I guess…thanks a lot!"

Naruto waved merrily as he leapt down from his stool, plunked a few coins from Gama onto the counter and jogged out the door.

Ayame waited a moment before addressing the garbage can.

"You can come out now, Hinata."

The Hyuuga heiress slowly rose up from behind the trash can, blushing profusely.

"T-thank you."

"You know, Hinata," Ayame began. "You should really go after him right now, maybe remind him that he has other girl friends besides Sakura."

"I I c-couldn't…," the shy girl said, pushing her index fingers together nervously.

"Nonsense!"

Ayame grabbed Hinata by the shoulders, turned her in the direction that Naruto had disappeared in, and gave her a slight push.

"W-well, I g-guess I c-could s-see if he m-makes it h-home okay…," Hinata said, slowly walking out of the ramen stand.

Ayame watched her go, and smiled.


	4. Partners

Thank you to Clempson, for the review (yay!), and thanks to everyone else who have read these stories thus far.

I don't own Naruto and no copyright infringement is intended.

**#4. Partners**

_(continuation of '#2. Obedience')_

Today was going to be the day.

She was finally going to disobey her father's wishes and talk to the lonely boy, Naruto Uzumaki. She would find out everything about him, tell him how much she admired him, and become his closest friend.

She blushed at the thought, resisting the urge to faint. At the very least, today was the day she would talk to him.

"Hey, Hinata-chan! Be my partner!"

Startled, Hinata looked over to see Kiba Inuzuka waving from a few desks over.

She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth, pretending that she hadn't heard Kiba. Feeling a bit guilty about it, she turned away from him as she rose from her seat and walked, determined, towards the loud, blond boy.

Naruto was sitting by himself, looking around the classroom enviously. He dreaded when Iruka-sensei announced that they would be working with partners. Undoubtedly he would be left alone, and forced to pair up with Iruka-sensei himself.

"N-n-naruto-k-kun…"

Hinata managed to stutter out his name before he turned around and smiled broadly at her. Feeling the blood rush to her head, she swallowed nervously.

"W-would y-y-you like t-to b-be m-m-my p-partner?"

She choked on her own sentence and promptly fainted at Naruto's feet. He quickly reached out and grabbed her before she hit the floor.

"Naruto! What did you do to Hinata?"

Iruka ran out from behind his desk and was immediately at Hinata's side.

"I didn't do anything, Iruka-sensei, she just passed out like that!"


	5. Gift

Rose Tiger and Kasuchi, Koichi thanks a lot for the reviews! I hope you both continue to enjoy the drabbles.

Chapters that are connected will be connected randomly. There will be a few sequels and maybe even a series of chapters that share a story arc, but they probably won't be posted in any specific order.

I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form.

**#5. Gift**

Cringing, Naruto opened his door.

He held a series of kunai in one hand, and began forming a hand sign with the other. He had heard a soft thump and running footsteps outside his door.

They had never started bothering him this early before. Usually he had time to quietly sneak off, early in the morning, and avoid the entire day before heading back to his house and assessing the damage.

He squinted while looking around, muscles tensed and ready to ambush whoever was hiding outside his doorstep.

The street was empty and all that was on his doorstep was a small, nicely wrapped gift package with orange paper and a black bow.

Naruto paused to consider the situation.

The present could be a trap.

Hand sign forgotten, he slowly reached a hand forward and poked the package with his index finger.

He began to grin. Someone had actually given him a birthday present.

Lifting up the box with careful reverence, he pushed the bow aside to reveal a small tag with neat handwriting. His heart fell a bit, as the handwriting ruled out Sakura. Her calligraphy was messier than his.

"'Happy Birthday, Naruto-kun,'" he read aloud.

Naruto quickly tore the paper off carelessly and opened the cardboard box inside. Wrapped in tissue paper was a small rice bowl with a hurricane symbol at the bottom. Laid across the top was a pair of black, lacquered chopsticks to match.

He scratched his head and squinted his eyes in concentration, trying to come up with which one of his friends would send him a birthday present.

Hiding behind a nearby house, Hinata Hyuuga smiled at his happiness.

"Happy Birthday, Naruto-kun," she whispered softly.


	6. Expiration Date

Thank you so much to all who have reviewed and/or read these short stories! If any of you have a good idea for a random theme to write a NaruHina drabble to, by all means leave it in a review!

I don't own Naruto.

(_Kyuubi-speak_)

**#6. Expiration Date**

_Tell her._

No.

_Tell her today._

How many times do I have to tell you, 'no,' you idiot fox?

_Until you say yes._

No.

_You know that she likes you…in the mating sort of way._

Shut the hell up.

_She could be a stepping stone for you towards becoming Hokage._

No! I would never use Hinata-chan like that you bastard. Just shut up!

_See, you like her in the mating sort of way as well._

Naruto sighed, refusing to answer the Kyuubi as he reached across the breakfast table for the milk carton.

_Don't forget to check the expiration date. I was sick for days._


	7. Desk

Still don't own Naruto.

Thanks for reading and enjoy!

**#7. Desk**

"I finally made it here, can you believe it, Hinata-chan?"

Naruto kicked his feet up onto the desk that had formerly belonged to the Third, and more recently Granny-Tsunade for the majority of his lifetime.

"I always knew you would b-be here someday, Naruto-kun," Hinata replied.

He smiled up at her. Only a trace of her stutter remained.

"Well," he said, becoming serious. "I guess it's time for some official Hokage business!"

Clearing his feet off of the desk, he righted himself in the chair.

"I'll s-see you later. Good luck on your first day and…c-congratulations," Hinata said softly.

"Wait!"

Hinata turned away from the door to find Naruto standing next to her. She jumped back a bit, startled.

"I uh…that is, my first order of business. Not really, just joking actually but…," he trailed off, running a hand through his hair.

She looked at him, confused. Naruto was rarely this nervous. Something serious must have happened. Hinata waited patiently so she could offer her help.

"Well, you see. I became Hokage so everyone would recognize me for a great ninja! And now that they do…there's a lot of stuff to do, and I can't do it alone."

Hinata nodded, still confused.

"I think we should get married," he said.

She gasped and shrunk back towards the door, blushing profusely.

"Wait! Before you say no…ummm…we work really well as a team! And…uh…you never think I'm stupid, even when I say stupid things that I know are stupid! And you know about all that etiquette stuff from your clan! And I said that I'd change the Hyuuga Caged Bird Seal, but I wouldn't know where to begin without you!"

He fumbled around in his pockets and pulled out an impressive-looking ring, shoving it at her.

"And I'm in love with you! I guess I should have said that first, but in case you said no, I needed a few other reasons."

Hinata nodded before falling backwards into a faint.

Naruto caught her easily, having anticipated her reaction.

"Does that mean 'yes' or 'no?'" he asked the unconscious young woman.


	8. Expensive

D unknown, thanks for the review! There are a lot of better NaruHina writers than me, but I'm glad you like it!

Again, I'm going to do a call-out for any good themes that people can come up with for these drabbles.

Also, I still don't own Naruto.

**#8. Expensive**

_(Continuation of '#5. Gift')_**  
**

"Sakura-chaaaan!"

Sakura looked up, surprised at Naruto's sudden appearance. Usually Kyuubi day was the only day she could find some peace and quiet from his pestering.

Curiosity overriding her annoyance, she turned back towards him and waved.

"S-sakura, chan…," Naruto gasped, out of breath. "Did you send me this?"

"No," she said quickly, leaning down and inspecting a very expensive-looking rice bowl.

"Naruto, this is really expensive!" she said.

"So?"

Sakura gritted her teeth and shook her fist at him.

"So you shouldn't run around with it like that! Someone obviously put a lot of thought and effort into that present!"

Naruto's face fell. He hadn't meant for anything to happen to it, he had been so excited to find out who had given it to him. Naruto quickly rewrapped the gift to protect it.

"So, if it wasn't you, then who gave me this?"

Sakura smiled and shrugged.

"Cha! I may know, but why spoil your fun?"

"Tell me!" Naruto demanded.

"If you're too dense to figure it out for yourself then why should I help you? Seriously, I have no idea what she sees in you," Sakura said, shaking her head.

"Aha! So it's a girl!"

Sakura groaned and turned to walk away from him.

"Don't worry! The future Hokage will figure this out!" Naruto yelled as he took off down the street, leaving a small cloud of dust where he had stood.

Sakura continued to shake her head and addressed a nearby shrub.

"I really don't know what you see in him Hinata-chan."


	9. Flour

Once again, thank you so much to everyone who has read and/or reviewed these stories! It means a lot, so thanks again!

Naruto does not belong to me.

**#9. Flour**

He burst out laughing as Iruka-sensei walked through the door, triggering his carefully laid trap.

"Hahaha, Iruka-sensei! You fell for it!"

Fuming, Iruka slowly sat down at his desk, wiping the sticky rice flour from his face.

All but two of Naruto's classmates groaned, being used to his disruptive antics. One threw a calligraphy pen at him.

It was the only time they paid attention to him at all.

The other classmate, who had not groaned and not thrown the calligraphy pen, giggled softly behind her hand.


	10. Conditioning

I still don't own Naruto. Please keep reading and enjoy!

**#10. Conditioning**

The first day Hanabi Hyuuga convinced her sister to leave a bowl of ramen out, at the end of training sessions, for Naruto to find, it disappeared in less than ten seconds.

The second day, the ramen was gone in five seconds.

The third day, three seconds. Apparently, he had been hungrier this day than the previous two days.

The fourth day, five seconds again.

Every day, Hanabi timed him and Hinata watched with a mixture of pride and awe.

Hanabi watched with a mixture of awe and disgust, and the one time Hanabi invited Konohamaru, he watched with a mixture of disgust and envy.

After two weeks Hinata fell ill, and Hanabi continued to deliver the ramen and leave it anonymously at the same time every day.

When Hinata was well enough to continue their experiment, Hanabi conveniently 'forgot' to bring the ramen, and shoved Hinata out of the bushes into the clearing instead.

Trying not the faint Hinata managed to stutter out a 'hello.'

"Oh hi, Hinata," Naruto said. "Say, have you seen any ramen around anywhere?"

Hinata shook her head, stifling a giggle at the small amount of drool that had pooled in the corner of his mouth.

Naruto shrugged.

"Oh well, want to go out for some?"


	11. Novel

I do not own Naruto. Seriously.

**#11. Novel**

It was just a store.

Just a store.

Hinata looked back at Konohamaru, who was standing outside, rubbing his hands together and giggling devilishly.

This was not a good idea.

"Please, Hyuuga-sama," he had begged her.

"They won't let me in there anymore, but I wanted to get Naruto-nii-san a gift for when he gets back!"

She gritted her teeth, grabbed two of the brightly colored novels and brought them to the counter.

"Hyuuga-sama?" the cashier eyed her incredulously.

"I-I'll t-t-take these, p-please," she said, staring down at her shoes.

The clerk continued to stare at her through the transaction and she quickly ran out of the store with purchases and her change.

"Wow, Hyuuga-sama! You didn't have to get me two," Konohamaru said, reaching for the books.

"N-no," she said, giving him only one of the novels.

Konohamaru cocked his head to the side and looked at Hinata with interest.

"It's f-for N-neji-nii-san," she lied. She bowed quickly and bolted up the street, not stopping until she flopped down onto her bed, shoving the book underneath it.

Two weeks later, after Naruto had been home for a few days, she shakily presented the book to him on his doorstep.

He looked at her for a moment, turning the novel over in his hands.

"Uh…thanks Hinata…," he said. "You didn't have to get me anything, really."

Naruto paused, flipping open the cover and scanning a few of the pages before blushing and shutting it suddenly.

"Did you read this?" he asked.

"N-no. K-konohamaru s-s-said you w-would like it."

"Did he…?" Naruto said, his expression devious. He grinned broadly at Hinata.

"Hold the gift thought, okay?"

Hinata nodded as he shoved the book into her hands and sprinted out the doorway.

"Thanks for the gift! It was really good to see you again," he yelled back at her.

"'Icha Icha Paradise,'" Hinata mumbled to herself.

She blushed and opened to a random page in the book, turning the pages sideways.

"Oh," she said to herself as a trickle of blood ran from her nose.

**A/N:** Shout outs! I put these at the end because they are long this time around.

southdakotaboy: thanks for the review! Yeah. None of them are in any sort of chronological order, they are posted as soon as I think of them (and they are beta-read), and some of them are from current stories in the works from all different time frames. I may reorder them once the number gets closer to fifty. Sorry!

son of a peach: heehee, exactly. Thank you for such a nice review, it made me smile.


	12. Compression

Let the drabbles continue! Thanks for the review, Rose Tiger. I will definitely keep going.

I don't own Naruto.

**#12. Compression**

"I just don't understand it! No matter what I do it's not getting any better!"

Ino sighed. She really didn't feel like dealing with Konoha's number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja right now.

Emphasis on 'knucklehead.'

"Look, Naruto, I told you that I don't grow any flowers or plants, we just get them in shipments. I can arrange them for you, but that's it!"

"Then what am I supposed to do with this plant?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know, but it's not my problem!"

"But-"

Naruto's response was cut off by the jangling of bells, signifying a new customer.

"Welcome to our establishment," Ino said brightly, welcoming the interruption. "Oh, hi Hinata, how are you?"

"Hello Ino. H-hello N-naruto-kun," Hinata said shyly.

"Hey Hinata," Naruto said, distracted as he poked at his dying plant. He quickly turned his attention back to Ino.

"So what should I do with this plant, then?"

"Gah! I don't know, you idiot! Figure it out yourself!"

Her tone quickly transformed from angry to sweet as Ino addressed Hinata.

"Can I help you find something, Hinata-chan?"

"It's okay. N-naruto-kun w-was here f-first," Hinata responded, uneasy with how Ino had dismissed Naruto.

"Nah, it's okay! I was just leaving, I guess. Thanks though."

Naruto grinned at Hinata as he said this, scooping up his plant from the counter.

"Those flowers are really cool, Hinata," Naruto continued, pointing at the small bluebell flowers in Hinata's right hand. "Did you grow them yourself?"

Hinata blushed.

"Y-yes. I c-came in f-f-for s-some other ones to p-press."

Shaking, she held out a small paper with pressed flowers arranged neatly on it.

"Wow! That's so cool," Naruto said, grinning broadly. "Well, see you two later."

"Bye, Naruto!" Ino called out in a singsong voice.

"W-wait, N-naruto-k-kun," Hinata stammered, shocked at her own boldness. "M-maybe I c-can help you w-with your p-p-plant."

"Really? That would be great Hinata! Stop by any time!" Naruto said, waving at the two women as he walked out the door.

"You're still in love with him, Hinata-chan?" Ino said incredulously. "I would have thought three years would be long enough without him to have come to your senses."

"N-naruto-kun is k-kind and n-never g-gives up," she said stubbornly. "Y-you shouldn't have been so m-mean to him."

Ino flicked her ponytail with her hand.

"Maybe Naruto isn't the only one who's grown up a bit," she said, looking at Hinata.

"Good luck."

**A/N:** Thank you so much to HikariZaichuYami for the TWO reviews! I'm so happy you liked the stories that much!


	13. Departure

Once again, I can't thank everyone enough for reading these. It makes me really happy that so many people like these stories!

A special thank you to Terminus purgo opes for including me in their C2, Mirror of Style. I was pleasantly shocked!

We're up to the thirteenth story and I still don't own Naruto.

**#13. Departure**

_As he stood there, surrounded by probably everything he owned. I froze. I couldn't move._

_This is what I would have said, had I been able to show my face._

_You're going to work very hard, because that is your ninja way._

_I'm going to work hard as well, because you inspire me._

_Be careful. I know you're going to get in a lot of trouble, but also have a lot of fun._

_Just make sure you come back._

_Please, just come back._

_I'll be waiting for you._

_Even if you forget who I am, I will never forget you._

_I think I may love you._

_I'll be waiting._

Hinata closed her diary with a small whimper, running her fingers across the leather cover as a tear trickled down her cheek.

She would become stronger in his absence, she thought to herself, clenching her fists in her bedsheets, and then maybe she would be able to tell him how she felt.

When Naruto returned.

If he returned, a small voice inside her head whispered.

Hinata shoved her diary underneath her bed and buried her head in her pillow.


	14. Youth

Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed!

I do not own Naruto at all. Not even a tiny piece.

**#14. Youth**

_(continuation of '#5. Gift' and '#8. Expensive')_

"Oy! Bushy-Brows, Tenten! Do you know who gave me this?"

Naruto rushed into their training field, ignoring the scattered weapons and downed trees, and breathlessly unwrapped his rice bowl, holding it out towards them gingerly.

"Ahh! What a youthful gift!" Lee exclaimed, channeling the mannerisms of his esteemed teacher.

"Wow, Naruto, whoever gave you this must care about you a lot," Tenten said, a secret smile on her face.

"Yeah, thanks, do either of you know who would give me something like this?"

Naruto rushed his sentence, impatient and ready to be on his way if they couldn't answer his question.

"Alas, I am sorry that I do not! But don't worry Naruto, your spirit will prevail!"

Tenten rolled her eyes at Lee and helped Naruto rewrap his gift.

"You know, Naruto, I may know of someone who could tell you," she said mischievously.

"Why don't you try asking Team Eight. I bet you could catch them before they head down to the Kyuubi Day Festival."

Naruto blanched as Tenten mentioned the festival; however, his curiosity quickly won over his fears. If he found out the answer fast enough, he could thank the gift-giver before the festival started, and still have time to evade it.

"Thanks guys!" Naruto yelled over his shoulder as he took off running.

"Good luck, my friend!" Lee called out.

"It's a good thing Neji wasn't here," Tenten quietly remarked, shaking her head as she collected her scattered kunai.


	15. Panic

Naruto is not owned by me.

**#15. Panic**

There wasn't enough time.

She couldn't move.

Frantically looking for a place to hide, she found none.

He was coming closer.

At this rate…he would see her. Maybe even talk to her.

And she would have nothing to say. She would be just as useless in conversation as she was to her Genin cell.

There had to be something. She had to have something she could give him.

"Hahahaha…easy! Easy!"

She heard him cheering to himself.

There had to be something…her panic subsided a bit as her fingers clenched a tube of ointment. Trembling, she pulled it out of her jacket pocket.

She would give this to him, for his wounds.

It was a small step, but at least he would know she cared.

Finally, she giddily thought, he would know that somebody cared.

She knew what to do.

"N-naruto-kun?"

**A/N:** A huge thank you to Rose Tiger for your faithfulness to the story and to Terminus purgo opes for your review, and once again for the inclusion in the C2. It makes me so happy that people like these!


	16. Voyeur

Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and is very rich. I do not own Naruto and am a poor grad student.

**#16. Voyeur**

There were many, many things that the legendary sannin, Jiraiya enjoyed.

The list seemed endless with everything from the first sip of a warmed glass of sake, to watching a woman's yukata fall carelessly off of one shoulder as she dipped her big toe into the bathhouse water, testing the temperature.

Or the blush that modestly developed on a woman's cheeks after a few warm glasses of sake.

Or the way when a woman leaned over, he could finally see a small amount of cleavage.

Or the tantalizing view of a woman's breasts as they floated just enough to give a good impression of what exactly was underneath the murky bathhouse water.

Truth be told, most of the things that the legendary sannin, Jiraiya, enjoyed fell under the 'women half-naked category.'

He paused to wipe a trickle of blood that had developed underneath his nose while thinking these thoughts.

"N-naruto-kun?"

Hinata's voice was the perfect timbre, trembling but hopeful. A blush had blossomed across her cheeks artfully.

"Hinata-chan…"

Naruto's voice was uncharacteristically nervous, and he fidgeted, running his fingers through his hair with his free hand.

The other was intertwined with Hinata's.

They stood, staring at each other for a moment, looking out over the village from the summit of the Hokage monument.

"I love you."

Jiraiya smiled as Naruto said this, holding out his hands in anticipation of Hinata's faint, which quickly followed her look of surprise.

Naruto sighed, grinning stupidly as he caught Hinata.

"I should have expected that," Naruto said.

Jiraiya scribbled away furiously.

This is what he enjoyed the most.

This was his true inspiration.

**A/N:** Cheesy to the max! Hopefully you didn't think something REALLY pervy was going on, tee-hee!

Naruhina 4ever: Thanks, I try. It's always great to see how much support there is for this, my favorite, pairing (yay!).

NICE: I'm sure a lot of people got your message in a review, but I'll respond anyway, because it definitely sucks that Toonami was cancelled (it became so many people's gateway to anime and therefore manga. I personally started watching anime on Toonami). However, Naruto, which is nearing the end of a filler arc if I'm not mistaken, is not cancelled and will continue to air, as far as I know.


	17. 1,000 Needles

Author's notes and shout-outs and the end of the chapter, disclaimer here: I don't own Naruto.

**#17. 1,000 Needles**

"Seriously! And then, this huge cactus comes out and whips 1,000 needles at your body until you die!"

Naruto finished this sentence with a flourish, posing with a hand on his newly obtained headband.

His teammates looked at him with a mixture of indifference and disgust.

"Un…," Sasuke grunted.

"You're so stupid, Naruto!" Sakura yelled immediately after Sasuke's grunt. "Nothing about that story is true!"

She pointed a finger accusingly at him and looked briefly towards Sasuke for approval.

"It is so true!" Naruto countered. "That's why you have to say you'll eat a thousand needles in the pinky promise rhyme!"

"Sheesh, Naruto, you don't know anything," Sakura said, crossing her arms confidently over her chest.

"Right Sasuke-kun?"

During the argument, Sasuke had begun walking home and now was nearly out of sight.

"Sasuke-kuuuun! Wait! I'll walk you home!"

Sakura disappeared in a cloud of dust, chasing Sasuke down the street.

Naruto hung his head and glared at the ground.

"What's so great about that idiot anyway," he muttered to himself, scuffing the ground with his foot.

"I'll show him! I'll show everyone! I'm going to be the best ninja ever! Then everyone will recognize me!" he shouted down the street.

He squinted his eyes, bringing up his right pinky finger and wiggling it slowly.

"Cross my heart and hope to die, eat a thousand needles if I lie," he said in a singsong voice, moving his pinky up and down in the empty air.

Satisfied, Naruto nodded to himself with a grin and took off down the road.

She waited a few moments before appearing slowly from the bushes, holding her pinky out in front of her.

"Cross my h-heart and h-hope to d-die, eat a th-thousand n-needles if I l-lie…," Hinata whispered into the air.

"I know you can do it, Naruto-kun."

**A/N:** The cactus is a nod to cactuar from the Final Fantasy series and, as far as I know, is not related to the tradition of the Japanese pinky promise rhyme.

Shout-outs!

Rose Tiger: Thank you for being the most faithful reviewer of these drabbles!

GONaruHina: I'm glad you like them so much! I'll definitely get on that sequel to #7 for you!

ShadowFaux: Yeah, cavities happen. Thanks a lot for the review and yes, thus far the 'I love yous' have all been unanswered by the other party. Good job noticing! The pervy parts of #16 were kind of hilarious to write. I'm hoping to do another Jiraiya POV story later on.


	18. Marker

I do not own Naruto. These disclaimers get annoying to type with so many chapters.

**#18. Marker**

"Hina-chan…," Naruto said, his hand shaking a bit from laughter as he handed her a glass. "You're drunk."

"I am n-not," she said, flushing prettily as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Y-you are the one th-that is d-drunk, N-naruto-k-kun."

"One more and then we go to bed," Naruto said, pausing a moment to take in just how beautiful the woman in front of him really was.

"W-what are you l-looking at?"

"You," he said stupidly.

"I-I'm looking at y-you t-too," she said, her smile lopsided.

Hinata lazily leaned towards him and Naruto shrank back a bit, blushing awkwardly. When it came to actual romance, he admittedly had no idea what to do.

She fumbled for something in her pocket before accidentally hitting him on the head with it.

"Aha!" she said, brandishing a marker. "I f-found it. I know h-how to f-fix the s-situation!"

"Fix the situation?"

She nodded, suddenly very serious, and hopped up suddenly, sloshing her drink onto the floor as she ran into the bathroom.

Naruto winced, expecting to hear sounds of vomiting coming from the bathroom at any moment. Perhaps he shouldn't have pushed her to drink, but he hadn't seen her in a long time, since either of them had become jounin, and it had seemed like a celebration.

"Are you okay?" he asked, quickly rising up off of the floor.

She stuck her head out of the bathroom, grinning goofily, and Naruto burst out laughing.

Hinata had drawn three whisker-like marks on either side of her face in black permanent ink.

"N-now we m-match," she said, nodding with conviction.

"We've always matched," Naruto replied, taking her hand in his.

**A/N:** Shout outs!

korbaton: Wow, what a nice thing to say! Thank you! I don't know why it has only (now 18) reviews; however there's some statistic out there, a very sad one, claiming less than 20% of readers will review a story. It's especially sad considering that most readers are authors themselves…

Shawny Wong: Yeah only Naruto would propose in such a wrong way that is actually perfect. The sequel is in the works!


	19. Words

Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by another, not me.

**#19. Words**

Hinata, you look beautiful today.

No, that was something anyone would say. She probably heard that all the time.

Hinata, you make me happy because you're the only girl who ever listens.

No, definitely not. She would think that he was only her friend because she paid attention to him. She seemed to do that a lot, expect the worst in what he said to her.

"Want another bowl, Hinata?"

This was the sentence that ended up bubbling out of his mouth. He grinned and squinted his eyes to hide his nervousness, shoving a wad of ramen noodles into his mouth.

Arguably, talking was something that Naruto did very well, often, and to anyone within earshot. Lately, however, talking had become hard ever since his mentor had said something suggestive about Hinata.

Naruto had come to her defense, of course, very loudly and violently, while the toad sannin had continued to laugh in his perverted way before leaping out of sight.

It certainly hadn't helped to talk to Sakura about it. A scary wide-eyed smile had crept across her face as she had listened, and the way she had clapped her hands together whispering, 'Finally,' in a creepy voice had only increased his confusion.

Suddenly, he found himself spending a lot more time with the Hyuuga heiress in unusually strange situations. He was sure Sakura was behind it all, but he didn't have the heart to act angry about it, especially in front of Hinata.

He angrily shoveled in another heap of noodles. If he could only tell everyone to shut the hell up for a minute and let him think. Maybe then he would be able to find the right words to say.

Ironic, considering that thinking wasn't something Naruto did, or wanted to do, frequently. He far preferred punching something in the face, than thinking about the best way to punch it.

"Naruto-k-kun…?"

A soft voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Are you okay?"

Naruto looked over at Hinata, who was staring at him with some concern.

No, I don't know what to say.

No, I don't know how I feel about you.

Yeah, you're really sexy you know?

"Yeah! Do you mind if we have another bowl?"

**A/N:** Wow! Everyone has been amazing while reviewing this story! Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. I love to write (even for my classes sometimes), and I'm glad that you all like what I'm writing.

Hinarako-chan: Thanks for the review! They are really cute together. Whether they end up canon or not, I'll always be a fan.

GONaruHina: Hahaha, I have a beta reader and I'm sure he'd disagree with you, although I try to be as accurate as possible. I will keep it up, reviews or not.

korbaton: Thanks for being a proponent of reviewing. Seriously, there are a number of fantastic writers out there that deserve far more reviews than they've received!


	20. Birthday

I don't own Naruto.

**#20. Birthday**

_(final chapter in the '#5. Gift' arc.)_

Naruto was quickly becoming frantic. It was almost noon, and the festival had already started. He would have to find Team Eight fast if he wanted to escape the rest of the villagers today.

Already he had noticed a few not-so-subtle remarks and gestures in his direction as he darted through the main thoroughfare, scanning each stall for any Team Eight member.

"Even that stupid Kiba would be okay," he pleaded to himself.

Unfortunately, the only thing that searching the town had yielded was an empty feeling in the pit of Naruto's stomach. The delicious smells wafting up into his nostrils from the festival booths weren't helping either.

He felt something hit his back, it was warm so probably a piece of food, and knew that he had already overstayed his welcome.

"I thought for sure I had time," Naruto grumbled, sprinting out of the town towards the path that led to the Hokage Monument.

As Naruto reached the top, he pulled out the carefully wrapped bowl and studied it intently. Sighing, he sat down, placing his gift next to him on the ground.

"Happy Birthday," he said dully, looking out at the colorful festival banners waving up at him from nearly every building.

"H-happy B-birthd-day, N-naruto-k-kun," a soft voice whispered behind him.

Stunned, Naruto turned to see Hinata Hyuuga blushing prettily in a yukata and standing a small distance away.

"Hinata! I'm really glad you're here 'cause I need your help!" he exclaimed, leaping up off of the ground and scooping up the wrapped rice bowl. Naruto tore the paper and held the bowl out to her.

"Do you know who gave me this thing?"

Hinata shrank back, trembling.

"W-wh-why?" she finally asked. "D-do y-you not l-like it?"

"No it's amazing! It's the only present I've ever gotten in my life, really! At first I thought it was from Sakura, but then she told me that I was being an idiot, and that it was from another girl. So then I just started asking a bunch of random people around town, and Bushy-Brows was no help but Tenten told me to ask a member of team eight, so now I'm asking you!"

Her head spun and she could only nod as Naruto continued to shout.

"It's the best present I've ever gotten and I really wanted to thank whoever gave it to me. I mean, how did they even know it was my birthday or anything?"

Hinata clenched her fists, willing herself not to faint, and took a small, unsteady step towards Naruto.

"M-m-maybe y-you'll f-find th-them s-someday. Y-you never g-g-give up N-naruto-kun," she stammered.

"Yeah…," Naruto said, slightly disappointed.

"Hey I know!"

He perked his head up and shoved the bowl towards Hinata again.

"Take a good look at it! Tenten was sure that someone in your team would know, so maybe you can ask Kiba or that bug guy the next time you see 'em!"

Hinata smiled and ran her finger around the rim of the bowl delicately.

"I-I ask th-them t-tommorow," she said, smiling shyly.

**A/N:** This is dedicated to my amazing beta reader, Wash, who I roped into reading my first ever story (FFVIII), and he hasn't looked back since (although I'm sure he regrets it). Thanks guy!

Derrow: Thank you very much for your review. I'm always at a loss for what to say in the face of a really nice compliment, so thank you!

GONaruHina: I'd like to think I'm okay. I like writing enough to continue doing it anyway! Thanks for the review (again.)

nezumi: Yeah, they are adorable, one of the many reasons I love this pairing!


	21. Classroom

I don't own Naruto, so please don't sue me. It's meant as a compliment!

**#21. Classroom**

"N-naruto-kun…," Hinata whispered, watching the object of her affection slowly make his way to the front of the classroom.

She giggled behind her hand as she watched Naruto excitedly tell a story to his partially captive audience.

Quickly she took note of Chouji, sneaking snacks behind a nearby desk, Kiba, who was sneaking snacks to Akamaru, and Ino, who had taken a seat in the back and was currently twirling her hair in an attempt to appear attractive and disinterested.

Hinata turned her attention back to Naruto, who was waving his hands wildly in the air.

"And then! You won't even believe it but.…," Naruto said, continuing to talk expressively to Iruka-sensei.

She tuned Naruto's voice out, taking careful observation of his actions.

The way his hands moved while he tried to show you, instead of settling for explaining, what had happened to him.

The way his eyes disappeared when he grinned, hidden by his cheeks and, although she was certain he would never admit to them, impossibly long eyelashes that any girl would die for.

The way his nose crinkled, accentuating the whisker birthmarks on his cheeks when he laughed.

The way he sheepishly scratched the back of his neck, tangling his fingers in his unruly hair when he was nervous.

The way he—

"Hina-chan!"

Hinata jumped back, and nearly yelped as she found Naruto's face inches away from hers.

"C'mon, Hina-chan," he said softly, reaching his hand out towards her. "You'll miss the rest of our wedding reception if you keep daydreaming back here."

"Okay," she replied, blushing as his warm hand covered hers.

"Really, Naruto? Did your suit have to be such a hideous color of orange?"

Hinata heard Ino pose the teasing question, and Naruto whirled around with Hinata in tow.

"What's wrong with orange? Orange is bright! It's cheery! It's…"

She giggled behind her free hand as she watched Naruto and Ino argue. Pausing to look around, she smiled, and resumed watching her closest friends and family wander around the classroom that they had spent so much time in as children at the academy.

"Where else would we be?" she whispered to herself.

**A/N:** Yeah this one was really sappy, my friends. And now it's time for shout outs!

GONaruHina: If you're going to be nice enough to review every chapter, I can definitely find the words to thank you at the end of every chapter. Thanks (as always) for the great review! Wash is a pretty cool guy. Big Fullmetal Alchemist fan.

Rose Tiger: Yay, my other regular reviewer! Thanks for keeping up with the stories. I plan to post at least 50. Once I get there I'll see if I want to continue to 75 or, if I'm extra ambitious, 100 separate drabbles.


	22. Thoughts

Author's notes and shout-outs at the end. Now is the time to say, 'I do not own Naruto.'

**#22. Thoughts**

"D-do y-you come here every year?"

Hinata mentally kicked herself as soon as the words had dissipated into the air.

That day, the day they had all become rookie genin, Naruto Uzumaki sat outside the academy and watched the children file out into the sea of waiting parents, overjoyed or crushed expressions on their faces.

She knew that Naruto came here, to the small swing, on the same day every year; however by posing the question, she had inadvertently left herself vulnerable.

"How did you know I was here?" he asked.

She squirmed uncomfortably.

"I-I d-d-don't kn-n-now."

Hinata could barely push the words past her lips and she wrapped her fingers around a kunai in her pocket, pressing them against the sharp edge, and willing herself not to faint.

"M-maybe…I w-watch y-you s-s-sometimes…b-because you inspire m-me, N-naruto-k-kun…"

For a moment, a long moment, a shadow passed over Naruto's face. For the first time, Hinata could recall, the smile gave way to something deeper.

She had told him the same thing once before, at least five years ago, a year or so ago before he had left to train with Jiraiya.

"You still think that?" he asked, more to himself than directly to Hinata.

A thought slowly began to form in his mind. It was small, and so fragile, had Hinata breathed loudly, his thought process would have been interrupted, and he would have immediately changed the subject.

The thought continued to grow, along with the unfamiliar warm sensation in his chest and stomach.

Maybe, love didn't burst into your life as Sakura had burst through the classroom door, racing her rival to school. Perhaps it didn't have to be bright and flashy like pink hair, red dresses, or orange jumpsuits.

Maybe, just maybe, love was something that was always there, unfolding naturally out of a small friendship.

His broad smile quickly fell back into place, and he gave her a thumbs up sign.

"Of course! I'm going to inspire everyone! When I become Hokage, everyone will acknowledge and respect me, and Konoha will be the best village ever! You'd better believe it!"

Hinata smiled sweetly and blushed, staring down at her feet.

"Don't worry, I already do…," she whispered, beyond his earshot.

**A/N:** This story was actually a favor to a hometown friend of mine who, like me, is a fan of 'Anne of Green Gables.' This is the original quote, her favorite, and it belongs to Lucy Maude Montgomery.

"Perhaps... perhaps... love unfolded naturally out of a beautiful friendship, as a golden-hearted rose slipping from its green sheath." _–Anne of Avonlea_

Shout outs! (Wow! Lots of them this time! Thank you all so much!)

Sos-Chicken: Thank you! I love reading fanfiction, or anything really, and that's what always inspires me to write.

ebonyShadowed: Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, I need to work a little more on the angst though, there's a lot of potential there.

Rose Tiger: Thanks for the review, as always.

ShadowFaux: Haha…fanfiction diabetes.


	23. Shrubbery

This chapter is for GONaruHina. Thanks for pointing out the string of drabbles from the same points of view. I moved this one up and got it beta read early for you!

"Classroom" was not a sequel to "Desk." That will be coming out in the 25th drabble (when I celebrate being halfway to the goal of 50!)

I don't own Naruto.

**#23. Shrubbery**

"Move your giant head, forehead-girl!"

"It's not taking up as much room as your giant ass, Ino-pig!"

The sound of scuffling ensued and Naruto, who had been leaning forward, very suggestively, towards Hinata, paused and looked back into the bushes.

He narrowed his eyes. They weren't moving now, but he could have sworn he had heard noises coming from that direction.

"See what you did?" Sakura hissed.

"What I did!? Who's the one thrashing around in here like an idiot?" Ino countered.

They settled for glaring at each other before their heads crept up over the underbrush, watching Naruto and Hinata in the clearing where Team Seven trained.

"You think they're actually going to kiss each other? I bet Hinata faints first," Ino said smugly.

"Whatever, Ino-pig, I think it's sweet. I bet they do actually kiss this time," Sakura said defiantly, flipping her hair with her hand.

"Want to make a wager on that, forehead-girl?"

Ino's smile widened, resembling a cat's when it has its prey in sight.

"Sure! Loser has to…," Sakura's voice trailed off and she tapped her fingers to her chin.

"…kiss Rock Lee." Ino finished her sentence with a flourish.

The two girls looked at each other and covered their mouths to stifle their laughter.

"Ewwww!" they shrieked in unison.

"Okay, that time I definitely heard something! Didn't you hear it too, Hinata?"

"N-no. S-sorry N-naruto-kun."

Hinata crossed her fingers behind her back. She knew that Sakura and Ino were hiding in the bushes, even without activating her byakugan. The last few times she had tried to confess to Naruto, they had been there, spying on her.

She knew that they meant well, but she couldn't help but feel pressured by the two much more outgoing girls.

The girls held a collective breath as Naruto stomped towards them, only to stop at the edge of the clearing.

"Probably just some animal. Wow, am I hungry! Want to go grab some ramen, Hinata?"

Sakura groaned while Ino slapped her own forehead.

"Is he really that dense?" Ino whispered.

"Most definitely," Sakura said with disappointment, watching as Naruto and Hinata disappeared down the path back towards the village.

"So…," Ino said, crossing her arms and looking down at Sakura with superiority.

"I guess you'd better pucker up for bushy-brows then."

"What!? No way, Ino-pig! Hinata didn't faint, so you didn't win!"

"They didn't kiss either, giant forehead! So you didn't win!"

The two rivals glared at each other before angrily stomping out of the bushes and down the path after Naruto and Hinata.

"Hey! Quit following me!" Sakura said. She began to exaggerate her movements, power-walking past Ino.

"There's only one path, idiot!" Ino countered, jogging to pass Sakura.

"I knew someone was there!" Naruto exclaimed to Hinata, as they watched the two still-arguing girls run past.

**A/N:** Shout outs! Thanks for reading and reviewing.

EbonyShadowed: Me too! You've got to love that Anne-girl.

ShadowFaux: Yeah…Naruto's a little…erm…dense sometimes.


	24. String

I don't own Naruto. At all.

**#24. String**

Naruto Uzumaki, nearly an academy student, seven year-old, and all around troublemaker, snickered to himself as he tied a red string around his ankles.

"This has got to be the best idea ever! In the history of ideas!"

He had overheard the girls in the bathhouse talking, blushing and giggling to each other about a red string of fate. Naruto grinned and pulled the knot tightly around his ankle.

"That's so romantic, Eri-chan," one girl had exclaimed to another. "You two must be soul mates, tied together by a red string of fate!"

"Oooh!" Another girl had squealed. "Now you'll never be lonely again, Eri-chan! Can I see your ring?"

The boy grimaced, remembering the loud, high-pitched shrieks that had echoed through the baths as the one girl had held out her hand towards the remaining two.

"Girls are weird," Naruto muttered while gathering the bundle of string behind him.

"Okay let's go!" he yelled, tying the string quickly to a signpost behind him and taking off down the street.

He made sure to weave in and out of almost every street, taking care to pass each building at least once. Hopefully, the more buildings he covered, the better chance he had at finding his own soul mate.

Suddenly, the string went completely taught. Naruto yelped before stopping dead in his tracks and falling on his butt.

"I did it!" he yelled, undeterred. The tension on the string must have meant that it had already found his soul mate for him.

Naruto smiled brightly, hoisting his body up from the dusty street. He sprinted through the streets and retraced his steps all the way back to the signpost where he found a girl sprawled out in the middle of the street.

"Are you okay?"

He ran up to her breathlessly, grabbing the sleeve of her lavender and violet yukata, and pulled her up off of the ground. She stumbled a moment, due to the string that had tangled itself around her ankles, and looked up at him, blushing.

"T-t-t-thank y-y-y…"

Naruto waited patiently, a dazzling smile lighting up his face. Finally, like the girl in the bathhouse, he would never be alone again.

"T-t-th-thank y-y-you," the girl finally managed to stammer out.

"Oh, it's all my fault," he admitted happily.

"Um…you're not hurt or anything are you?" he added, a small shadow crossing over his face.

The girl shook her head slowly. Her eyes had yet to move from Naruto's face.

"Um…," she began, still blushing profusely. "C-c-can y-you h-help m-m-me?"

She motioned at the string around her ankle.

"Oh! Of course!" Naruto said, bending over her outstretched foot.

"Sorry, I should'a done this earlier!"

The girl looked down at her ankle, then back up at Naruto.

"Um…," she trailed off.

Naruto shot her an ecstatic grin, causing the girl to wobble a bit and sit back down on the ground.

"It's not too tight is it?" he asked, suddenly concerned. She didn't seem unhappy to be his soul mate, but she wasn't nearly as excited as he'd hoped for.

She shook her head, poking a finger at the knot that this strange boy had tied around her ankle.

"Now we'll never be lonely again!" he exclaimed, grabbing her hand in his.

The girl made a soft squeak and flushed again.

"Hyuuga-sama! What are you doing?"

An angry, loud, and much older voice interrupted, and Naruto was wrenched away from the girl by force.

The string snapped in two from the sudden tension.

"Hyuuga-sama! You must never associate with that boy, ever again!"

Hinata Hyuuga simply stared back at the sad expression on the boy's face as she was physically dragged away by a branch member of her family.

A year later, Hinata blushed to find that the boy she had met in the street was in her academy class.

She stuck her thumb through the frayed red string that was still looped and tied off around her ankle, tugging at it absentmindedly.

**A/N:** Oooh…we're almost to the midway point, #25! Be prepared for popularity lists and other self-indulgence from yours truly. If you want, vote on your favorite short in a review!

A red string of fate or destiny is originally from Chinese mythology where the gods would tie a destined couples feet together with red string. It is now a popular myth in Japan, that a 'red string of fate,' exists between predestined couples, or signifies predestined events.

Shout outs!

ebonyShadowed: Ha! I didn't even think of Monty Python, but great reference!

ShadowFaux: Oh I definitely will! Thanks for the review!

wiseman: I'm also of the camp that believes, at his center, Naruto has been very lonely and would be very nervous in any romantic setting. Thanks for reviewing!


	25. Question

I do not own Naruto.

Hopefully this lives up to the expectations! Sorry if I underachieved.

**#25. Question**

_(sequel to '#7. Desk')_

I've been dreaming again.

This dream, Naruto proposed to me.

And he became Hokage.

No, that part wasn't a dream. I remember that.

And said he loved me.

I sigh. Maybe if I weren't so shy every time I talk to him, something would happen.

I can hear a familiar beeping noise, and the faint echo of footsteps, which can only mean…

I blink, fluttering my eyelids a few times as the world comes into focus.

White walls, filmy curtains…

…I turn my head to the side and see Naruto grinning back at me. Swallowing, I smile back at him.

"So you're awake," he says.

He's nervous. His eyes always become hidden from squinting them. The next thing he'll do is run his fingers through his hair.

"I t-told you, y-you didn't have to t-take me to the c-clinic every time this h-happens."

My stutter is bad right now, a side effect from the fainting.

I want so badly to be able to talk normally to him. He's the only person this happens with now.

Clenching my fists, I sit up slowly.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

Great! I managed not to stutter.

He runs his fingers nervously through his hair.

Did something happen when I fainted?

"So, before you fainted. I uh…I asked you a question," he says.

Naruto is looking at me, but he's leaning away as if I'm going to hit him.

A question? What question?

He sighs, running his fingers through his hair again.

His Konoha headband is tilting over, nearly obstructing one eye, like Kakashi-sensei's.

I would find it funny if he wasn't acting so weird.

"N-naruto-kun? Are you okay?"

Only one stammer, although it's on his name. I'll never be able to say his name confidently.

He makes a face and leans over me. I resist the urge to shrink back and hide. Obviously, something is bothering him. As his friend, I'll try to help him any way I possibly can.

"I love you," he says.

I can't breathe.

He wraps my hands in his.

I can't breathe.

This has to be a dream.

He squeezes my hands.

"Hinata-chan, I'm going to be Hokage but…"

There's a 'but?'

I grasp on to this sentence, still unable to process the one before it.

Becoming Hokage has always been Naruto's dream, hasn't it?

"…but, I need your help. I need…," he pauses and runs a free hand through his hair. It's the third time.

"…I need your help. I love you."

Suddenly I realize that he has moved to a much lower level than me, kneeling at the side of the hospital cot.

"Hinata-chan, will you marry me?"

I squeeze his hands tightly.

Don't faint.

I can't breathe properly.

Please don't faint, I have to answer him.

He needs to know much I care.

He deserves to know.

He's been alone all his life.

He needs my help.

Don't faint.

I continue to squeeze his hands.

"Naruto-kun," I say.

I did it!

I said his name!

I said his name correctly.

"I've loved you for as long as I can remember," I say.

Finally.

I feel a tear roll down my cheek.

He's grinning at me and it's blinding.

Okay, now I'm going to faint.

No, I still have to give him an answer.

"Yes," I say.

Everything goes black.

**A/N: **Wash, you're amazing. I don't know what I'd do without you. Your comprehensive knowledge of grammar astounds me, as does your equally comprehensive knowledge of Fullmetal Alchemist.

We're technically at the halfway point and I want to take the time to thank everyone who has read and/or reviewed this story! Clempson, Kasuchi, Koichi, Rose Tiger, D Unkown, southdakotaboy, son of a peach, HikariZaichuYami, Terminus purgo opes, Naruhina 4ever, GONaruHina, ShadowFaux, korbaton, Shawny Wong, Hinarako-chan, Derrow, nezumi, Sos-chicken, ebonyShadowed, wiseman, and Anzer'ke. Thank you!!

**Most Popular Thus Far (by hits*)**

#5. Gift

#4. Partners

#15. Panic

#7. Desk

#10. Conditioning

#8. Expensive

#6. Expiration Date

#9. Flour

#12. Compression

#11. Novel

*The first three chapters were eliminated because they had such a large advantage due to placement.

I'm surprised 'Panic' made it up so high! I can definitely relate. Boys are scary to approach sometimes. ;)

**Author's Picks**

#17. 1,000 Needles

#16. Voyeur

#5. Gift

#24. String

#22. Thoughts

**Most Reviewed**

#21. Classroom

#4. Partners

#16. Voyeur

#18. Marker

#7. Desk

Isn't it weird that only two of the most popular chapters are also the most reviewed? It's also funny to see what stories readers like, versus what stories I like. If things keep going this well, I may write the drabble collection up to 100!


	26. Snoring

Sorry, I had a rather large paper due this past week. The updates will probably not come as fast or furious for a while because of school. You don't want me to fail out of grad school, do you?

I don't own Naruto

**#26. Snoring**

Had the legendary sannin, Jiraiya, known just how lonely Naruto had been his childhood, he would have made an effort to see him. After all, he mused, a pervert for a guardian is better than no parent-figure at all.

Had the Jiraiya known how talented his charge was earlier, he would have trained him earlier and the boy would have already made chuunin, no matter who decided to crash the exams.

And had Jiraiya known how loudly Naruto snored, he would have seriously considered never taking him away to train at all.

He paused his internal monologue to glare at the boy, who had curled up like a dog on top of his sleeping gear, drool coming out of his mouth and snoring loudly.

Shaking his head, Jiraiya smiled.

"Hi…nata…chan…," Naruto mumbled, rolling over onto his side.

Jiraiya's ears perked up and he looked down curiously at his charge before nodding and smiling into the crackling fire.

He should have known better. Naruto wouldn't have told him about any girl because of his more…observant…tendencies. Jiraiya leaned over the boy, pen and paper at the ready in the hopes that something juicier would be said.

After a few moments, Naruto's snore volume had only increased. Annoyed Jiraiya poked him.

"…you…re…t'…only…one who…understands…Hinata…"

Jiraiya smiled, now this was more like it. He poked Naruto's shoulder again.

"Ero-sannin?" The boy sleepily rubbed his eyes.

"Gahhhh!"

Naruto screamed at the proximity of Jiraiya's face to his and scampered away from him, nearly kicking his sleeping gear into the campfire.

"What the hell are you doing, you pervert!?"

**A/N:** Thank you so much to everyone who read and reviewed #25! We're more than halfway there.

Shawny Wong: Thanks! I'm glad I made the sequel to 'Desk' too, although all the anticipation was making me nervous.

Blinkin: Thanks for reviewing! I like 'String' a lot too. A sequel may be in the works…

Deadly Desire. NHx3: Thank you! I definitely will.

Anzer'ke: Thanks for all of the reviews. It's always a risk writing in first person, so I'm glad you liked it.

GONaruHina: Incentives! I like it. Thanks for being my best reviewer.

CrystalDragon791: Granny Tsunade does love her gambling…maybe I'll tie that into a drabble. Thanks for the review.


	27. The Straightforward Approach

I still don't own Naruto. I don't even own any Naruto stuff…

**#27. The Straightforward Approach**

_Hey, Hinata…_

Naruto frowned. She was from a fancy family. Maybe he should be a bit more formal.

_Dear Hinata…_

Wasn't that still a bit informal? And presumptuous.

"Argg!"

Naruto tore at his hair and threw his pencil against the wall.

"This was a really dumb idea, Sakura!" he yelled at the piece of paper. It already had several cross-outs.

"You just don't go declaring your love left and right, Naruto," Sakura had said, shaking her head as she acted exasperated.

"It never worked with me, remember? Hinata has to be romanced."

Naruto had resisted the urge to blurt out that Sakura had never been the right girl for him, a fact that he had reminded her of only moments ago which had lead to their current conversation.

"Write her a love letter! Oooohh…that would be so romantic!"

He had groaned and folded his arms in protest.

"No way! I hate writing stuff. Wouldn't it be better if I just told her?"

Unfortunately, following her last statement Sakura had proceeded to gaze off dreamily into the distance.

Naruto had taken this as his cue to leave.

'Dear Hinata,' it would have to be. Naruto shook his head and, after retrieving his pencil, sat back down. After all, he really didn't have another hour to spare.

_Dear Hinata,_

_Sakura told me that when you think you like someone…_

The pencil lifted and Naruto tapped it against his chin.

"Probably not a good idea to mention another girl…," he mused, crossing his last sentence out.

_You're really cool. And I'm really cool. Maybe we should hang out._

That was probably a little casual.

_I was thinking the other day, and I really like you._

"Not too bad," he said to himself.

"Now I've got to give her reasons why she should like me too. She gets weird a lot when she's around me. I think I may make her feel sick or something, and that's definitely not good."

I like that you're always on my side because no one else ever is and…

Naruto paused again. He couldn't really say that she should like him because he liked her. There were probably loads of guys that already liked her. Especially with the way she had matured since the last time he had seen her.

He paused to wipe his nose.

I can't say that I could like you better than someone else could. I don't really know how to like someone very well, but I would definitely try until I made you happy. You should smile more. It's really sexy.

Shaking his head, Naruto crossed off the last two sentences and groaned. He crumpled the paper into a ball and carelessly tossed it behind him, out his open window.

"This is stupid. I'm just going to go tell her."

**A/N:** Naruto's letter in full, bold parts are cross-outs, the doc manager wouldn't let me use 'strikethrough.'

**_A letter for Hinata, To Hyuuga Hinata, Hey, Hinata_**_**.** Dear Hinata,_

_**Sakura told me that when you think you like someone You're really cool. And I'm really cool. Maybe we should hang out**.__ I was thinking the other day, and I really like you. I like that you're always on my side because no one else ever is and I can't say that I can't say that I could like you better than someone else could. I don't really know how to like someone very well, but I would definitely try until I made you happy. _**_You should smile more. It's really sexy_**_. _

Thank you to Anzer'ke, who has already reviewed the previous chapter.


	28. Gardening

I do not own Naruto. I don't even own a manga volume or a DVD! How sad is that?

**#28. Gardening**

_(Sequel to #24. String)_

"Hey, Naruto, what about this?"

Sakura held up a grubby piece of red string that had been tacked to the wall near his bed.

"This would work, wouldn't it?"

"NO!"

Naruto yelled and vaulted himself off of his bed, snatching the string from Sakura's hands and landing gracelessly onto the mattress along with the contents of one, formerly potted, plant.

"Naruto! What the hell are you doing? Gah. I just don't understand sometimes…"

Her voice trailed off as she headed into his kitchen to find a broom.

Naruto laughed to himself, holding the string up as his prize.

"Hehe…gotcha just in time."

His face fell as he looked down at the plant, which was slightly squished and very sorry looking now that it was out of its pot.

"Sorry about that, I guess this wasn't what I had in mind for your repotting…but as long as it gets done, right?"

Naruto lifted the plant from his mattress and took it into the kitchen, setting it on the counter.

"What are you doing now?" Sakura asked, sweeping up the trail of dirt he had left behind.

"Aha! Got it!" Naruto exclaimed as he pulled a medium-sized mixing bowl from his cupboard.

"I'm finding a place to repot this plant in, of course!" he answered Sakura. "Do you still have the stick?"

Sakura nodded and pulled out a small branch from behind her back.

"Perfect!" Naruto grinned at her while brandishing a twist tie off of a loaf of bread.

"I don't see why you're using that, when the string would have worked just fine," Sakura called to him from the other room. She poked her head through the door frame.

"What's so great about a dirty piece of red string, anyway?"

Naruto shrugged, placing the branch next to the plant in the mixing bowl and tying the two together with the twist tie. Sakura stared at him, her interest piqued. Naruto ignored her as he grabbed the dustpan from her outstretched arm, beginning to dump the dirt in around the plant, pressing it into the root ball carefully. He continued to do this, ignoring her until she left for the bedroom to continue sweeping.

"Could it have been Sakura?" he whispered aloud. "Nah, I remember she definitely had dark hair…"

"Oooh! It's about a girl! You have to tell me now! I'll help set you up!"

Sakura's eyes lit up as she suddenly appeared before Naruto, waving the string in his face. He stepped back a bit, inexplicably frightened by his friend and teammate.

"And it's red too! Oooh! You guys are destined for each other, just like me and Sasuke!"

The broom clattered onto the kitchen floor as Sakura clasped her hands together and gazed starry-eyed into the distance.

"That bastard Sasuke," Naruto groaned to himself as he continued to add dirt to the makeshift pot.

"She probably likes him too, with my stupid luck."

**A/N: **I'm going to have to do chapters just filled with thanks for reviews! Thank you all so much!

Fallen Dragonfly: Thanks for the review!

son of a peach: haha, yeah it's in xxxHolic too. Good luck finding your soulmate, teehee!

GONaruHina: I'll try my best! Thanks as always!

Anzer'ke: A sequel is already in the works!

Shadow Faux: Yeah, Naruto's a little perv. One of these stories something actually has to happen between these two, right?

Maki-Zushi: Thank you!

CrystalDragon791: Possibly. I'm thinking of hiding a multi-chapter in here somewhere with more development, but for now I'll probably stick to more drabble-y type length.

.butterfly: heehee, I immediately thought of cactuar when I heard it so I had to write about the connection. Thanks for the reviews, and I'm glad you liked the stories.


	29. Dinner

Short and sweet. I still don't own Naruto

**#29. Dinner**

There were few days that Naruto Uzumaki could recall details of. Most of the time, he saw only what he wanted, or in some cases needed, to see. The rest of the small things, the way the sun shone or the wind rippled the grass, he left those to be noticed by others.

It was rare for him to see events unfold as if they were moving in slow motion. His largest weakness as a shinobi, was his inability to sit back and observe. He far preferred to charge ahead. Someone else could reason about it afterwords. Better to act on impulse first and ask questions later.

Due to these aforementioned qualities, Naruto Uzumaki found it hard to resist the urge to pinch himself as he saw the large dinner plate slowly, achingly slowly, make its way off of the dinner table. He must be dreaming to achieve this kind of perception and clarity. When thinking on the event that night, he would swear that he saw each piece ricochet off of the hardwood floor as the extremely expensive china shattered.

The look on Hiashi Hyuuga's face seemed frozen in time. It wasn't quite as angry as he had anticipated, but still incredibly intimidating. He squeezed Hinata's hand, strengthened by her determined expression. She wasn't a young impressionable girl to be bullied anymore.

After all, Naruto thought happily to himself, it had been Hinata who had asked him out on a date first.

**A/N:**

Anzer'ke: It's all good. Thanks for reviewing (again!).

shkamaru15: Thank you! I'll keep trying. 100 would be pretty awesome!


	30. Leaf

[insert standard disclaimer here]

Since the ffnet documents manager won't let me use 'strikethrough' use your imaginations to pretend that the **bold** parts are actually cross-outs please!

**#30. Leaf**

_(a sequel to #27. The Straightforward Approach)_

At first, she had thought that it was a leaf.

Hinata had been daydreaming, outside Naruto's window no less, so after taking a few moments and shaking her head to bring herself back to reality she had realized that there was no tree above her to shed leaves.

After reaching this conclusion, she had turned around to find a small piece of crumpled up paper caught in a tuft of grass.

Her curiosity piqued, she bent down and unfolded the scrap paper.

_**A letter for Hinata, To Hyuuga Hinata, Hey, Hinata**__. Dear Hinata,_

**Sakura told me that when you think you like someone You're really cool. And I'm really cool. Maybe we should hang out**. I was thinking the other day, and I really like you. I like that you're always on my side because no one else ever is and I can't say that I can't say that I could like you better than someone else could. I don't really know how to like someone very well, but I would definitely try until I made you happy. **You should smile more. It's really sexy.**

She came to, a few moments later, and upon re-reading the letter, promptly fainted again.

Hinata read the letter a few more times, and on the fifth try, could read it with only a purplish blush and severe dizziness. It was definitely a step-up from fainting every time.

Completely unaware of what was going on around her, she mindlessly walked through the town, staring at the letter and barely believing that it was real.

"Could it have b-been a f-fake?" she whispered to herself.

"B-but then who w-would write me a f-fake letter? And N-naruto isn't m-mean. He w-wouldn't p-play with someone's emotions j-just for a p-prank…"

"Time to go train," Shino said, falling into step beside Hinata.

Hinata gasped and jumped away from Shino, dropping the letter on the ground.

"Sh-shino…I'm sorry!" She bowed apologetically. "You s-startled me!"

Silently, Shino picked up the wrinkled piece of paper and handed it back to Hinata. She bowed again before handing it back to him.

"Actually…m-maybe you c-could read th-this and t-tell me what you th-think."

Shino nodded and quickly scanned the paper. If he was surprised, his facial expression didn't show it.

"I d-don't understand," Hinata whispered. "N-naruto usually is s-so s-s-straightfoward."

Shino shrugged.

"You don't understand because you are shy," he finally said.

Hinata nodded and stared down at her feet. She was used to Shino's blunt statements.

"You misunderstand," he said, interrupting her thoughts.

"Because Naruto is also shy. He grew up with few friends and no family model. He didn't know what to do, so he wrote you a letter. It looks like he became impatient and abandoned it. Naruto is not used to thinking, he simply does."

It was one of the longest conversations she had ever had with Shino and she looked up, momentarily stunned.

"That is what you like so much about him," Shino stated. "He's probably looking for you right now."

Hinata paused to think on Shino's words. It had never occurred to her, in all the years that she had watched Naruto mature, that Naruto would be shy about anything.

"B-but h-he always w-was so v-vocal about l-liking S-sakura."

Shino stared at her over his high collar. Hinata shrunk back with the impression that had Shino decided to change his facial expression, it would have been one of skepticism.

"S-so he n-never really l-loved Sakura?"

He shrugged and turned as he walked into their training area.

"T-thank you!" Hinata exclaimed. She uncharacteristically hugged him briefly before running back towards her house.

Shino stood for a moment, watching over the small woman like an older brother.

"Kiba will be disappointed," he murmured.

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing!

CrystalDragon791: Yeah, I really don't see Naruto as the fancy dinner type

crimsoncloudedbutterfly: I'll keep going for as long as I'm inspired to write!

GONaruHina: Thank you so much for continuing to read and review! I'm glad you liked it.

Anzer'ke: Weird that it still won't let you log in. Yeah this one was a little different and definitely could have used more backstory. Thank you for your honesty. I still stand by it though, and I definitely think that there are certain situations in which Hinata would be the one to ask Naruto out. This situation, however, was not explained as well as it could have been. I'm sorry.

Fallen Dragonfly: or is that how it ends…? Maybe more to come.

shkamaru15: Let's not get carried away here… ;)

ShadowFaux: I've thought about that, and the only reason I've balked at it is that it's a filler episode and a lot of people have bad connotations that come along with the fillers, specifically this one which was dubbed 'The Sailor Hinata Episode' because of her resemblance to Sailor Mercury. However, now that you've requested it, it gives me an excuse to work out some ideas that have been brewing around that scene. Maybe some pervy stuff just for you!


	31. Reason

And it's back to the drabbles! I actually deleted the omake because they were in a random place in terms of reading the drabbles through now that I'm continuing. Maybe if I make it a better story, I'll repost. Wash sure got a kick out of it though! Thank you for your patience!

I don't own Naruto.

**#31. Reasons**

The banners reminded him of Kyuubi day.

He supposed that this was a situation someone like Shino or Iruka would call ironic.

Naruto Uzumaki stuck his tongue out instead, giving a 'thumbs up' sign to the entire village from one of its highest points, the Hokage Monument.

Red banners with the characters 'A' and 'N' in large brushstrokes waved merrily back.

"N-naruto-kun. You'll be late for y-your ceremony."

He grinned at the slight stutter. The voice could only belong to one person in Konoha.

"Hey, Hinata-chan! Just checking up on the village! Something I'm going to get used to doing, hunh?"

She smiled sweetly, cocking her head to the side.

He took a brief moment to appreciate how good his friend looked in a yukata, and, without delving into that thought any deeper, gave her a thumbs up sign as well.

"I'll b-be c-counting on y-you," Hinata replied while her cheeks reddened.

Naruto ran his fingers through his hair.

"I guess I'll have to do a great job for you then! For everyone really. You know…," he uncharacteristically trailed off at the end of his sentence, looking down at the vibrant town.

"N-naruto-k-kun?"

"Hahaha…sorry Hinata-chan, I was just thinking."

Naruto squinted his eyes shut and craned his head slightly towards her, waiting for the inevitable quip that the words 'Naruto' and 'thinking' never went together. After a few moments he opened one eye and looked over at her.

Hinata was looking out over the village. Her long dark hair fluttered in the breeze behind her, mirroring her yukata sleeves.

He gulped, suddenly nervous, and then immediately frowned at his reaction.

"That's weird. I wasn't nervous before."

"Y-you're nervous, N-naruto-kun? That seems so unlike you. Oh sorry!"

Embarrassed, Hinata clapped her hand over her mouth.

"Haha. That's okay! It isn't like me at all! And I don't feel nervous right now anyway!"

He grinned at her and she smiled back.

"I'm glad."

Naruto nodded and paused a moment before speaking, something he rarely bothered to do.

"It's weird," he said. "When I was a kid, I the reason I wanted to be Hokage was to show what an awesome ninja I was. And let's face it, I'm still pretty awesome."

Hinata giggled, covering her mouth politely.

"But anyway, now all I can worry about is protecting the town! And my friends, like you Hinata-chan! And Sakura-chan, and Iruka-sensei, even Kakashi-sensei, I guess. Although he's a pain in the ass. Everything that's important to me, you know?!"

"S-some people w-would call that maturity," Hinata said softly, blushing as she smiled broadly at him.

Naruto shrugged, noting that he felt nervous again.

"Oh well! I better not be late to my own ceremony! Granny Tsunade's not going to abdicate to me twice! See you, Hinata-chan!"

He waved and immediately sprinted off down the walking path.

Hinata sat for a moment, waiting until he was out of earshot.

"I-I've matured t-too N-naruto-kun. M-maybe next time…," she shook her head violently, blushing at the thought.

"M-maybe n-next time…I can t-tell you that…I l-l-love you."

**A/N: A word…**

I'm not doing individual shout-outs because most of them said the same thing, 'Yay! Get back to the drabbles!'

Thank you all for your patience again. I think that it definitely meant something to Wash that I wrote that for him. Sorry if it spoiled anything for anyone. I'm really terrible about those kinds of things. (I unwittingly spoiled the 'Sixth Sense' for my friend Mike without even seeing the movie!) Anyway, maybe I'll bother polishing it up and making it better. In the meantime, thanks for all the input and sticking with these stories.


	32. The Watcher

Another short one! Sorry! It came upon me while studying.

I do not own Naruto.

**#32. The Watcher**

He was watching.

He was always watching.

Placed in a three-man cell specifically designed for reconnaissance, watching was literally his job.

It was also his life.

One team member to pick up scent.

If they weren't in a team together, he would still have an extraordinary sense of smell.

One team member to sense.

With a natural gift of sensing where and 'seeing' through waves of chakra. Now that she had opened the door, she could never go back.

And the last member, himself, to see.

Through the millions of tiny hexagonal eyes that showed him the world from every vantage point.

Without the team, he would still watch.

He watched her face light up when a certain student's name was mentioned.

He watched her face fall when she wasn't assigned to said student's team.

He watched her face set in determination while training.

He watched that student's face when she crumpled to the floor at the hands of her own cousin.

And with perfect clarity, he saw the student's hand as it lingered in her blood.

There had been many moments after, and he had seen most all of them, watching quietly, as was his way.

Then, on the date of his former teammate's wedding, Shino Aburame allowed himself to feel.

He felt happy that her love had finally been reciprocated.

He felt disappointment as it rose from the bittersweet smile of their other teammate's face.

And he felt proud to have called her a teammate.

**A/N:** Hopefully this didn't come off in a creepy 'he's watching' kind of way, although Shino can be creepy as well.

Thank you to: ShadowFaux (your 'waterfall' drabble is coming up soon!), kibafangirl11 (thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad you liked them so much!), shkamaru15 (yay! Thank you!), Fallen Dragonfly (…and awkward, the best kind of smexy), and new reviewer michaelg.2006!


	33. Comment

Semester break! Huzzah!

I do not own Naruto. Kishimoto does own Naruto.

**#33. Comment**

"Ah-ah, Hinata-chan. Isn't it about time you gave up on Naruto-kun? I can't believe you still like that loser. You could definitely do a lot better."

It had been an off-handed comment.

Looking back on the situation, she was sure that Ino hadn't said it out of spite, although the 'you could definitely do a lot better,' had been rather mean-spirited.

As a tear slipped down her cheek, she curled up into a ball on top of her neatly made bed. Bringing her legs to her chest, she wrapped her arms in a tight hug encircling her entire body.

"Naruto-kun is not a loser," she said shakily aloud, repeating the words that she had much more defiantly blurted out earlier.

Hinata couldn't pinpoint why the comment had cut so deeply. There was a dark gnawing feeling in the pit of her stomach that had been present ever since Naruto had returned from his training.

"W-what d-does N-naruto-kun mean to m-me?"

She trembled and rolled over, remaining in her curled up position as she stared at the ceiling.

It wasn't every day you had to question the reason of why you loved someone, and to Hinata's dismay, she had yet to come up with a suitable answer to Ino's underlying query.

What did she still see in Naruto? Why was she still in love with him?

Doubt continued to erode away the clarity of Hinata's thoughts.

If she was unable to answer, did that mean that she didn't really love Naruto? He had finally returned after two years of training.

She had waited two years. Were those two years now insignificant because she had spent them pining after someone she didn't truly love?

Hinata sat up, draping her legs straight out over the edge of her mattress and onto the floor. That couldn't be what it meant.

What did Naruto Uzumaki mean to her?

She had thought about him for the last two years every day he was gone from the village, but not to pine after him.

When she thought of Naruto…

"When I th-think of N-N-naruto-kun…," she whispered.

She curled her hands into tight fists, still trembling slightly.

When she thought of Naruto, she became determined. When she had thought of him, those days that he had been gone, she had trained, fulfilling her promise to him and to herself.

Her thoughts of him were not pining. They were never that weak.

When she thought of him, she became stronger.

Hinata was unsure if this thought would meet Ino's standards, but still she smiled, closing her eyes.

To her, Naruto meant strength.

**A/N:** Fluffy stuff, no? Thank you to Wash as always. The next story is the 'waterfall' adaptation, which will probably stretch across a few drabbles.

Thank yous to the following readers! The reviews are appreciated and amazing as always: ebonyShadowed, kibafangirl11, Fallen Dragonfly, CrystalDragon791, crimsoncloudedbutterfly, and southdakotaboy.


	34. Waterfall

I still don't own Naruto, sorry to disappoint you all. This does include quotes from episode 148. This is for you, ShadowFaux.

**#34. Waterfall**

As with many events in Naruto Uzumaki's life, this very significant moment had been brought to him by the urge to take a leak.

Stumbling sleepily up, and fumbling around in the dark, he had unwittingly stumbling upon the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He watched, enraptured by the way she gracefully moved her body through the air, and two thoughts began to make their way through his sleepy mind.

The first, most immediate and true reaction being, "Crap! I hope she didn't see me taking a piss!"

The second was much more expected.

"Wow, she's hot!"

Without thinking, he called out to her, reaching forward. He had no idea what he should say, or even why he was trying to speak with her instead of sitting back and…enjoying the show. However, something told him that this moment was far superior to peeping in the bathhouse in Konoha, and he couldn't help but want to talk to her.

"Excuse me whaa…"

His voice trailed off into a slight shriek as he slipped on the mossy rock in front of him and into the water.

"Hehehehe," he chuckled as he picked his head up, remaining on his hands and knees in the pool of water.

"My bad! I didn't mean to scare you!"

He continued to laugh as he rose up from the water, only to stare out at the empty pool, confused.

"Hunh? No one's there…?"

Naruto tried to focus his chakra. Kakashi-sensei was always saying Naruto needed to work on his stealth and tracking. It was possible that he could use these skills to find the girl.

He drew up a mental image. She had been a shorter girl, with dark hair, a narrow waist, and an amazing pair of large…

Naruto wiped his nose as a stream of blood tickled his skin.

**A/N:** Yes there will be a sequel or two to this drabble.

Thank you to: ShadowFaux (Yeah, I've read a lot of NaruHina stories already where Ino really is kicking herself for not nabbing Naruto for herself.), (I love your username BTW), CrystalDragon791 (I'll try!), GONaruHina (Thank you! Everyone usually has doubts at one time or another, so I tried to show it with Hinata), Fallen Dragonfly, and kibafangirl11 (Yeah, I like that about writing drabbles. It's okay, you don't always have to review, but I'm thankful as always). You all are so supportive!


	35. Life Lessons

Wow! Already to 35! Technically there are only fifteen more to go to the goal of fifty! Yay!

Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, and also to Kishimoto for creating such interesting and amazing characters! (none of which I own)

**#35. Life Lessons**

"Aha! I've got it!"

Sakura's yell attracted the attention of all three girls that she was with. Her cry was punctuated by the slamming of her fist on the table, inadvertently causing all four ramen bowls to spill on the floor.

"Watch it, you idiot!" Ino screamed as she swiftly caught her bowl before it could dump its rather hot contents in her lap.

"Yeah, watch what you're doing, Sakura," Tenten followed up. Her statement was less angry and more annoyed.

"Unn…"

All three girls looked over as Hinata blushed haplessly and wiped her lap with her napkin. She smiled and waved her hand encouragingly at Sakura.

Sakura shrugged and slammed down on the table again. This time, her hand was accompanied by a bright and flashy-looking book.

"In your face, Ino-pig! Would an idiot have gotten this!?" She placed her hands on her hips and laughed victoriously.

Ino growled and waved her fist at Sakura.

"How are we supposed to be impressed when we don't even know what the hell it is, forehead-girl?"

"Yeah, Sakura, you haven't explained why you all invited us to lunch in the first place…," Tenten said, fidgeting in her seat. "This is time that could be spent doing extra training."

"Pfftt! Having Rock Lee in your team must be rubbing off on you more than I thought," Sakura teased. She wisely chose to continue before Tenten could get angry.

"This, my friends…and Ino-pig, is the answer to all of our problems!"

She brandished her fist wildly before jabbing her index finger into the center of the book.

"Just read the cover!"

"We would be able to if your big fat finger wasn't blocking it," Ino mumbled.

"'Icha Icha Paradise…,'" Hinata read aloud, before blushing at the title. "Um...I don't really think we should be reading something like this..."

"Wrong, Hinata! In this book lies the answer of how to please a man! I stole this from Kakashi-sensei, and he's always reading stuff like this. It may be a little perverted, but armed with this, I can finally take the next step with Sasuke-kun…," Sakura trailed off and gazed dreamily into the distance, clasping her hands over her chest.

"Take the next step!? Idiot! You two aren't even dating!" Ino yelled.

Sakura shook her head and wagged her index finger in Ino's face.

"Cha, Ino-pig! Sasuke-kun and I share an unspoken bond from being on the same team. We'll only continue getting closer." Sakura narrowed her eyes and lowered her face so it was level with Ino's.

"When was the last time you and Sasuke-kun even talked to each other…hmmmmm?"

"Give me that!"

Ino growled and grabbed the book from the center of the table before any of the other three girls could take it. She began flipping through the pages, scanning them with intensity. Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata all watched, while Ino's face became redder and redder with each page. Finally, a trickle of blood began to drip from her nose.

"Um…Ino…your nose…," Hinata said, making a wiping motion across her face.

"No fair, Ino-pig! I was the one that stole it after all!"

Sakura reached across the table in a few wild attempts to snatch the book away. Ino impressively dodged every attack, her eyes never leaving the pages. Tenten's eyes widened.

"Wow, this must be some book," Tenten said, only now expressing interest in anything that had been happening the entire lunch.

"Let me see, too!"

Tenten leaned over Ino's shoulder and quickly began to blush herself. Not to be left out, Hinata slowly inched her way over to the other side of the table and leaned over Ino's other shoulder. Soon there were trickles of blood coming from all three noses.

"Wow…," the three kunoichi said in unison, tilting their heads to the side. "Is that even possible?"

Sakura fumed on the opposite side of the table. In the end, she gave up and walked behind Ino, standing so she could see over her head.

"Wow! This is what I have to do to get Sasuke-kun?" Sakura squealed.

"What are you talking about?"

A cool voice interrupted the girls' thoughts, and all four looked up to see Sasuke and Naruto staring at them.

"Sasuke-kun!!!" Sakura and Ino shrieked, both dissolving into giggles and blushing.

"Naruto-kun…," Hinata predictably whispered before collapsing into a faint.

Only Tenten had the good sense to hide the book under the table.

**A/N:** For all you sticklers, this takes place before and is unrelated to the drabble #11. 'Novel'

Special Thanks to: ebonyShadowed (thank you, I can't wait to write more!), ShadowFaux (yay music! Thank you.), kibafangirl11 (I don't know about taking over the world…but thanks for reviewing!), crimsoncloudedbutterfly (thanks! It's the source material, definitely.) shkamaru15 (welcome back!), sarabellum (One part dense…I also like to think that part of him pretends to be dense and is just really scared. Wishful thinking, no?), CrystalDragon791 (that's for sure, he still sucks at it even in Shippuden), and lastly, t1nkerbell (thank you!)


	36. Weapon

Still don't own Naruto. So sad…

**#36. Weapon**

"Do you know why sex is the greatest weapon?"

Naruto Uzumaki's eyes bug out. First, at hearing the word 'sex' out loud. Second, at the question in its entirety.

His first instinct is to blurt out something along the lines of, 'How the hell am I supposed to know?' or 'Shut up you pervert, I don't want to know!' He opens his mouth to say exactly that, but closes it just as quickly when hears 'it.'

'It' being the sudden tone change in his perverted mentor's voice. 'It' meaning that Jiraiya is serious for a rare moment and, despite the fact that Naruto is still pissed that his mentor has not taught him any new jutsu in the past week, Naruto should shut up and listen for once.

So the loudmouthed boy uncharacteristically bites his tongue and simply says, "…no," very reluctantly, promising himself that if this turns out to be another one of Jiraiya's jokes, legendary sage or not, Naruto is going to kick his ass.

"Because so many emotions can be involved," Jiraiya finishes.

"That's it?" Naruto says, annoyed.

"Why the hell are you bringing this up now?"

"Hey! Show some respect for your elders! You're never going to get far as a Hokage with the mouth you have on you," Jiraya says, grabbing his charge in a headlock and mussing up his hair.

"Get off me, you pervert!" Naruto yelps and lunges backwards, away from Jiraiya's grasp.

"Seriously, why do I need to know about this stuff anyway. It's not like any girls are going to be interested in me…," Naruto says, trailing his finger in the dirt.

"If you become Hokage they will," Jiraiya says seriously.

"You should find a nice girl soon. One who will love you despite the fact that you're nothing at this moment."

"Yeah well…," Naruto continues to draw in the dirt, slowly forming the characters of Hinata Hyuuga's name. "There is this one girl…"

"Hinata-chan?" Jiraiya asks in a singsong voice.

"How the hell do you know?"

"Hmmm…You should pay more attention to what you say in your sleep," Jiraiya says.

"Ew…you were listening to me sleep? You're such a pervert you were probably leaning over me waiting for details…," Naruto grumbles, looking up from the dirt at his mentor.

At the glazed expression on Jiraiya's face, Naruto backs as far away from him as possible, while staying within the campfire's warmth.

"You were listening in!? Ugh! Gross! I'm never falling asleep AGAIN!"

**A/N:** This is sort of a continuation of #26. Snoring.

Thanks go out to: kibafangirl (sorry, I don't know how to PM someone, so I'll give my opinion here. It depends on the character. If it's someone like Sakura or Ino, they should go with him because that's what their characters would try to do. If it's someone like Hinata or Tenten, I see them holding back, staying in the village, and working hard to improve their own skills. Sorry, I guess that's kind of a cop-out, but I think it all depends on who the character is that Sasuke is interested in.), shkamaru15 (thank you so much!! I got your message and as I don't know how to PM someone, I'm thanking you here!), Fallen Dragonfly (now that would be a great story challenge. As for how Sakura got the book, it's a secret.), Hina the Half Heart (thanks for all of the reviews!), and lastly, my long-time reviewer GONaruHina (good to see you back, and you don't have to review every chapter so don't worry about it. My middle name is 'Abigail' and my nickname is 'Abby' in real life, so feel free to call me 'Abs,' or anything non-derogatory really.)


	37. Convince

I don't own Naruto.

**#37. Convince**

Hinata crossed her arms in a poor imitation of anger.

"N-Naruto-kun, I'm not the one that's supposed to be c-convincing you to do work!" She said, addressing him more formally for added emphasis.

Naruto sighed and grinned up at her from behind his desk, kicking his feet back and pushing the brim of his hat up off of his face.

The Hokage headdress had an annoying habit of slipping forward and obstructing his vision. Especially, he remembered with chagrin, in the middle of important meetings as he was trying to prove himself to much older and established heads of state.

"So I'm supposed to be convincing you to do work?" he asked, confused.

"No," she said with quiet patience, well beyond her twenty years of age. "You're s-supposed to be…"

"How about I convince you to do something else instead?" Naruto leaned forward over the desk, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. The movement caused his hat to slip forward onto his face.

Hinata blushed at his suggestiveness, but quickly burst into laughter at his childlike appearance.

"Actually, I h-have to leave. S-Sakura is expecting me at the hospital."

Naruto frowned.

"The hospital? I didn't know you were sick! I know I've been busy, but you have to tell me these things…" He paused, thinking for a moment.

Hinata watched him with pride. Since he had become Hokage, Naruto had undergone an ever-so-slight transformation from class clown to a down to earth head of state. She doubted anyone else had noticed it, but she felt that her dreams of the amazing person that Naruto could be were finally happening in real life.

Of course, Hinata mused, after shadowing his every move for several years, and now being married to him, her opinion may have been slightly biased.

"Are you feverish? Does your stomach hurt? Are you throwing up everywhere?"

Hinata yelped and leapt back, as Naruto suddenly appeared next to her, putting his hand on her forehead.

Shaking her head violently from side to side, Hinata blushed and waved her arms in front of her.

"N-no it's n-nothing really. Just the flu or s-something."

"Just the flu or something!?" Naruto burst out. He placed his hands on her back and began pushing her out of the room.

"That's it! Go home! Get some rest!"

"R-really, I'm fine," Hinata said weakly, but she soon found herself thrown out of the Hokage's office. Naruto shut the door quickly and she heard the lock click.

"I'll see you at home!" Came his muffled reply from behind the door.

Hinata sighed and shook her head.

"HINATAAA!"

Startled, Hinata turned to see Sakura barreling down the hallway towards her. She smiled and waved politely as Sakura screeched to a halt in front of her.

"Sakura-chan, I was just on my way to see you at the hospital…are you okay?"

Hinata looked over her friend, concerned as Sakura was doubled over and breathing heavily.

"Con ~huff~ congratulations!" Sakura sputtered out, embracing Hinata in a very tight bear hug.

"T-th-thank you?" Hinata stuttered out, more from being crushed by Sakura than from her usual speech impediment.

"I wanted to be the first one to congratulate you!" Sakura said, finally releasing Hinata. She quickly continued before Hinata could reply.

"We just ran your tests, and you're pregnant! If it's a boy, you better hope it turns out better than Naruto!"

"I'll be p-proud if it turns out like Naruto!" Hinata said stubbornly before the information began to sink in. She turned to Sakura and blushed.

"I'm r-really…?"

Sakura grabbed both of Hinata's hands and nodded.

"Let's go tell the knucklehead," she said, nodding towards the closed door.

Hinata nodded and slowly knocked on the door.

Naruto quickly burst out, his hat perched precariously on his head.

"What is it? I heard yelling! You're really sick aren't you! I told you to go home!"

"You dummy! She isn't sick, she's pregnant!" Sakura barged in, before Hinata could open her mouth.

Hinata stared at Naruto as he scrutinized her body. She blushed, and willed herself not to faint. Fortunately, she was distracted as Naruto crumpled to the ground.

"Naruto! Are you okay?"

"He's fine, the idiot's just fainted," Sakura said, exasperated.

**A/N:** Uguu…I really dreaded writing the 'Hinata-gets-pregnant' drabble. Hopefully it was funny enough and not too cliché.

Thanks Wash, for being so awesome!

Also thanks to: ShadowFaux (I was just trying something different, nothing wrong with the computer), kally-kal (thank you!), ebonyShadowed (Thanks, I love the Jiraiya/Naruto relationship too), kibafangirl11 (good luck, and thanks for reading!), GONaruHina( the honor is more mine than yours, I would say. Thank you!), shkamaru15(maybe I will. I didn't think of writing a sequel, but if you want one, I'll get on it!), Hina the half heart (thank you!), CrystalDragon791(Gotta love to pervy-ness.), N/A (Wow, that is a huge compliment. I try to keep everyone in character for all of my stories. Thank you so much!), and crimsoncloudedbutterfly(thank you!), for your awesome reviews, and for sticking with these drabbles! Also thanks to everyone who told me how to PM someone! 


	38. Listen

Wow, an update? No way! I still don't own Naruto? No way!

**#38. Listen **

_(A sequel to #27. The Straightforward Approach, and #30. Leaf)_

"Hinata!"

Naruto's yell was loud enough not only to stop Hinata in her tracks, but turn the heads of anyone in their vicinity towards her. Hinata blushed under the weight of their stares.

"I have to talk to you!" he continued, stomping towards her determinedly. Hinata could hear the whispers of a nearby shop owner, wondering if he should interfere on behalf of her safety. Hinata nodded, and began walking away, hoping to lead Naruto in her direction. It worked, but it came at the price of his yelling,

"It's really important!" while pointing at her as he followed. A few minutes later, Hinata had led them down an unassuming side street, shaded from the afternoon sun and prying eyes.

"N-naruto-kun. I-I have s-something I n-need to talk ab-bout as w-well," she said. She closed her mouth and gritted her teeth, leaning visibly away from him, her back against the cool wall of a nearby building.

An alarm bell rang in Naruto's head as he opened his mouth to tell her that he liked her, and something Sakura had said floated to the forefront of his brain.

'Girls like to be listened to, and all you do is talk, Naruto,' Sakura's voice sounded in his mind.

"You go first," Naruto said quickly. He accompanied this by sitting down under an awning, and patting the ground next to him. She nodded and slowly sat, pushing her index fingers together absentmindedly.

"Do you feel okay?" he blurted out. "You look sick."

"N-no, I m-mean, I'm n-not sick."

"Are you sure? I can take you to the hospital if you want…"

"N-no!"

Hinata's response was firm and Naruto grinned in reply.

"Okay! But if you feel sick later, let me know, 'k?" He puffed out his chest and gave her a thumbs-up.

"I'll take care of you!"

Hinata bowed slightly.

"Th-thank you."

Naruto nodded and leaned forward towards her in what he hoped was a thoughtful listening pose.

"So what did you want to talk about?" he asked. "I'm ready to help you out with any problem!"

Naruto punctuated this sentence with another thumbs-up, inwardly congratulating himself on his patience. After all, if he could prove that he was a good listener, maybe Hinata would be more likely to go out with him.

"Unnn….okay."

Hinata crossed her legs and nervously wound her fingers around one another as she wrung her hands.

"I-I…" She paused and took a deep breath. She had read that letter, and Shino had confirmed Naruto's feelings…sort of. Hinata took a deep breath and silently cheered herself on.

"Th-that is…I mean…I-I…towards y-you…"

Naruto leaned closer because Hinata had become increasingly inaudible. He squinted his eyes as if that would make him see the words form in the air above her head.

"N-never mind," she whispered, tears welling up a bit in her eyes.

"Y-You go f-first." Hinata stared desolately down at the ground.

"Okay! But you have to look at me!" Naruto said, standing up happily. Hinata followed his lead, although her eyes remained glued to the ground.

"I really like you! Wanna go out sometime?!" Naruto blurted out.

Hinata's face turned purple, and as she felt her body sway she pinched the inside of her wrist, hard. If this was real, she refused to faint and ruin the moment.

Without waiting for a response, as was customary with these types of moments, Naruto stretched and pumped his fist in the air.

"That was so much easier than writing a letter!"

**A/N: **Thank yous to: CrystalDragon791, Mika, sunbaby, kally-kal, infinateternity, kibafangirl11, Setabominae88, GONaruHina, michaelg.2006, shkamaru15, and crimson clouded butterfly. Thank you all for your awesome reviews, and for reading this story!


	39. Choices

Hey all! This chapter is dedicated to my brother, who graduated from college this weekend! Huzzah!

I do not own Naruto. There are SPOILERS up to the latest manga chapters in this drabble, specifically chapter 437. Don't say I didn't warn you.

**#39. Choices.  
**

Books and novels had told her that it would feel like a lifetime. In reality, it was only a few, crystal clear seconds.

She had read that there would be a choice, a hesitation, but for her there was no such choice. She was the only one there. The only one who could help.

Bitter tears welled up, but never left the corners of her eyes, as she jumped forward. She had wasted so much time.

Others in positions similar to hers would have all echoed the thought, 'it's not fair. 'It's not fair that I have to die so young. It's not fair that this was the only way I could confess my love. It's not fair that we don't have time.'

But these thoughts never crossed her mind, just as the tears never fell, remembering what she could have done.

That lonely boy in the swing, she could have spoken to him. The young brash boy who was constantly in trouble, she could have comforted him. And the tall young man that she had only grown to love from afar, she could have loved him.

All of those times that her fear had stopped her in her tracks, she now realized after witnessing the shock in Naruto's eyes, that all that lonely boy had needed was a friend. All the troublemaker had needed was a reason to be happy. And all that the young man had wanted was someone to listen.

Hinata felt no pain as her body fell to the ground. She supposed that this was the shock setting in, and she felt her eyelids grow heavy. This part, this was exactly like the books.

Her sacrifice was not because she valued his life over hers. But for the one who had taught her to value her own life first, it was never a choice.

**A/N:** ~sniff~ Based on recent events in the manga, this will have a sequel.

**Special thanks to:** _HalfDeadorFull_ and _RaidenlovesShoujo_ who made it through the drabble collection and reviewed several times along the way. _shkamaru15_- yeah the sequel was a long time coming, no? _Hina the half heart_- I'll be sure to write a few more confession drabbles along the way. _ShadowFaux_- he's our loveable little idiot. I'll offer back a cliché 'thank you.' _kibafangirl_- yeah I don't know, the 50th depends on if I decide to continue to 100. _CrystalDragon791_- if you call what Naruto was doing 'listening' tee-hee. And lastly to _Momo ki koneko_. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and continued support!


	40. Pebble

Wow! Two updates in two days! And we're already up to drabble 40! Yikes!

Still don't own Naruto. I would estimate their ages in this story at around eight?

**#40. Pebble**

He never looked at the clock, although other kids, fidgeting and tapping their feet against the floor, watched it constantly, their glances becoming more and more frequent. While all of the other children in the class grew antsy, he grew slightly more serious and studious, if anyone could call Naruto Uzumaki 'studious.' It was his fervent unconscious wish that maybe if he behaved, the chime that signified the end of the school day at the ninja academy would never come.

Of course, no amount of good, or bad, behavior could stop the day from moving forward, and Naruto tore out of his desk seat eagerly along with his classmates. It was to be expected, and he certainly didn't need a reason to stand out.

It was his least favorite part of the day. Where other kids would pair off in groups, or giggle as they latched on to their parents' warm and callused hands, Naruto would walk out by himself and endure the glares of the other children and their parents.

Sighing, Naruto squinted up at the sun and aimlessly kicked the ground. A small round pebble shot out in front of him and the bored ninja trainee gave chase, following it down the street. He grinned as he kicked it again, watching it soar and skip above the ground before taking an awkward bounce off of a brick and rolling down a nearby street.

Naruto kept this up for a bit, before growing bored. He picked up the pebble and studied it for a moment before tossing it up in the air and punting it over a nearby fence. Naruto braced himself for the inevitable crash, but it never came. Curious, Naruto realized that he was in a completely unfamiliar part of town.

Walking up to the fence, he placed his hand on its smooth, lacquered surface. As he peeked through the slots between fence posts, he could see a large compound with several traditional looking houses.

Young and easily impressed, Naruto let out his breath in a large 'whoosh' of awe and appreciation. He pressed his face closer to the fence, and it was then that he heard a loud sniffling noise coming from the other side. Squinting, Naruto scanned the yard for the source, but saw nothing that could be causing the sniffling. His mind made up, he ran down the street along the fence until he reached an entrance. Without thinking, he rushed into the unknown yard, searching for the source of the noise.

Naruto looked around, his eyes falling on a young girl who was sitting on the ground crying. He quickly ran up to her.

"Hi! Don't cry!"

The girl blinked and looked up at him. Startled, she immediately stopped crying and stared, unsure of what to do.

"Sorry, the gate was open and I kinda ran in. Is this your house? It's so cool! Do ya live here? Does your family live in all of these houses? Do ya go to the ninja classes? I do! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I'm going to be Hokage some day!"

Her tears completely dried, the girl stared up at him with milky, pupil-less eyes. She turned bright red and looked down at her feet, where a round pebble lay on the ground.

"Hey! That's the rock I lost! Wanna play?! We can kick it back 'n forth or something!"

Naruto quickly picked up the rock and rolled it towards her slowly. She looked at him again and he nodded enthusiastically, giving her an energetic 'thumbs up.'

"H-Hi-Hinata…," she finally stammered out as she tapped the rock with her foot and slowly kicked it back to him. "N-n-no-b-b-body ever p-pl-plays w-with m-me."

"Nobody plays with me either! But I'm not bad or anything, I dunno why."

He hung his head a minute before kicking the rock back to her.

"But you'll play with me right?"

The girl gave chase after the pebble that Naruto had kicked a bit too hard.

"O-o-okay."

**A/N:** I figured we needed some lightheartedness after the last chapter.

**Thank you to:** _kibafangirl11, shkamaru15, CrystalDragon791, HalfDeadorFull_, and _ShadowFaux_ who reviewed the last chapter! Thank you, it has quickly become one of my favorite drabbles of this collection so it meant a lot that all of you liked and appreciated it.


	41. Flowers

There are going to be multiple drabbles in the 'chapter 437' story arc. This is a continuation of _#39. Choices._

I don't own Naruto. This is a fictional story with characters that don't belong to me, in a town that doesn't belong to me, in a land far, far away, also not belonging to me.

**#41. Flowers.**

"What type of flowers did you want to send?"

It was at this that Naruto Uzumaki, a normally boisterous, confident young man, visibly shrank back from Ino Yamanaka, as she leaned forward with a menacing look in her eyes.

"I-I dunno," Naruto stuttered uncharacteristically. "I uh…wasn't aware that flowers meant anything."

Ino sighed, exasperated. She crossed her arms over her chest in an intimidating gesture.

"But girls like flowers, right? So that's why you came here?" she said, her voice dripping with icy sarcasm.

"Um…not really. But you get flowers for people who are injured, right?" Naruto asked, a hopeful note in his voice.

"Seriously! What does she see in you!?" she yelled.

"Wait! You already knew that Hinata liked me?" Naruto yelled back, more out of confusion than anger.

"Obviously. Everyone knew that she loved you. That's right Naruto, the only person who didn't know that Hinata loved you was the idiot that she managed to fall in love with, you!"

Naruto grabbed a fistful of his own hair and growled in frustration.

"Gah! I don't know about any of that stuff! I mean, I've given up on Sakura now, really. She's always going to love Sasuke. But I never thought that Hinata…and then she…I just want to make things right!"

The desperation in his voice struck a chord with Ino. It was possible that all was not lost for Hinata after all. And, she thought to herself, Naruto was dumb, but he was determined, loyal, and had definitely grown up to be much easier on the eyes.

"Fine!" she said, without letting any of the empathy she felt for him creep into her voice.

"What do you want?"

"Uhh…what does that mean?" Naruto asked. He pointed at a yellow carnation. Ino resisted the urge to slap her forehead.

"It means disdain and rejection," she replied dryly.

"Oh! Not that then!" he quickly said. "Ummmm…what about that?"

"That's a striped carnation. It means 'sorry, I can't be with you.'"

Naruto cringed. "So not that either. What about this?"

"Will you just stay away from the carnations, Naruto! They're cheap and anyone can get them for anything!" she said, losing her temper.

"Fine! Fine! What about that one?" he asked, pointing at a completely different end of the shop.

Ino softened her expression a bit at the small white flower he had his eyes on.

"That's edelweiss. It means daring and courage."

"Okay! Then ten of those…is that enough?"

Ino lifted an eyebrow at the number of flowers requested, however, she said nothing as she slowly gathered a cluster of edelweiss.

"That should be fine, Naruto."

"Okay, then what about this?" he pointed at a green, leafy herb.

"That's peppermint, Naruto."

"Like what you eat?"

"Yes, like what you eat," Ino sighed. Sometimes talking to him was like talking to a five year-old.

"Well, it smells nice and minty, throw some of that in there!"

Ino's grin widened as she realized, if she played her cards right, Naruto could possibly buy out the entire flower shop.

"Good choice! It actually means warmth of feelings as well, so that's perfect, right?" Ino chirped.

"Ah. Yeah, yeah, that's good," Naruto said, a slow smile spreading across his face.

"Great! Then let's see what else we can get you that will make Hinata happy," Ino said, putting emphasis on her last three words.

It was going to be a booming business day for the Yamanaka flower shop.

**A/N:** I realize most of you are probably yelling at your computer screens now, as you were hoping for a Naruto/Hinata reunion. All in good time, my friends. There will also be more on the rest of the flowers that Naruto chooses.

**Thank you to:** _ShadowFaux _(seriously, the sugar from all of this fluff will cause several cavities), _CrystalDragon791_ (one of the people yelling at their computer screen right now), _Kasuchi, koichi_ (me too! Mainly because kids are usually hilarious), _HalfDeadorFull_ (definitely, plus this chapter wasn't ready for posting yet.), and _Cope_ (one can only imagine the hilarity that ensues when Naruto has to poop, oh wait, it's covered already from the beginning of the series.), for their amazing reviews and support.


	42. Tomare

I still don't own Naruto, but I have to say, what a way to make a confession scene, Kishimoto. Congrats. I wasn't sure it was going to happen.

**#42. Tomare**

"Ahhh…Hinata…thank you very much."

Yuhi Kurenai smiled as she accepted the pressed floral arrangement.

"I-I was thinking it could go in the baby's room," Hinata responded. "Wh-when it's born, I mean."

Kurenai nodded as she slowly stood up, adjusting her balance for a moment before walking over to her cupboard.

"Would you like a cup of tea, Hinata? Although I appreciate the gift, I'm assuming that's not the only reason you stopped by."

Hinata blushed and shook her head.

"N-no! I really wanted to see how you were doing!" she protested. Her teacher laughed a bit before shushing her gently.

"I'm not questioning that you care for my welfare, Hinata. But maybe there's something else on your mind," she said, pouring hot water into her teapot. "Would you like genmaicha or hojicha?"

"Um…hojicha, please," Hinata softly muttered, fidgeting in her seat a bit.

Kurenai set the teapot in the center of the table and placed her hands in her lap, studying Hinata seriously.

"Now what's on your mind, Hinata? Is it your father?"

Hiashi Hyuuga was a fairly consistent topic between the two, although lately he had begun to recognize his eldest daughter's abilities a bit more. Kurenai sighed to herself. Had Hinata not been of such a prominent family, Kurenai would have thought seriously about removing Hinata from her father altogether.

"N-no. He's been much better towards me. Really!"

The corners of Kurenai's mouth lifted up in a half-smile. It was a sign of her respect for Hinata that she didn't tell her former pupil how she really felt.

"It's…something else…but I d-don't want to make you angry," Hinata stopped, unable to continue.

Kurenai frowned.

"Hinata, there's very little that you could say that would make me angry."

Hands shaking, Hinata stood up suddenly and bowed.

"I would like some advice on how to tell Naruto that I love him, so I was wondering how you told Asuma Sarutobi!"

The sentence came out rushed, but without any trace of a stutter. Kurenai smiled sadly at the thought of Asuma.

"Sit down, Hinata. I miss Asuma every day but," she paused for a moment, her hand lingering on the bamboo teapot handle. "But, I loved him, and I have accepted his death. Dying is…an unfortunate part of our chosen profession."

Hinata nodded, but her head remained bowed, looking down at her own reflection in the teacup.

"I would tell you if I thought it would help, but," Kurenai sighed, as she paused again to think about the most straightforward way to approach the situation.

"But, I think it's something that you'll have to discover for your own." Kurenai reached her hand across the table, and covered her former student's palm with it.

"Just like your training," Kurenai said, tapping Hinata's palm lightly. "This is a time where you'll need to forge your own path."

Hinata looked up, her eyes brimming with unsaid tears. "But…," she began.

Kurenai nodded, knowing all to well the fear behind Hinata's eyes.

"Hinata…," she began slowly. "Fear should never be the only reason to divulge one's feelings, especially if you truly love someone. What happened to Asuma was unfortunate, but I am happy for the time we were able to spend with each other. When we did tell each other how we felt, it wasn't out of fear, it was out of love." Kurenai felt tears welling up in her own eyes, finally free to simply talk about Asuma.

Hinata nodded slowly and reached up to wipe a tear from the corner of her eye.

"Thank you, Kurenai-sensei," she bowed and quickly ran out of the house.

Kurenai sighed once more as she watched her pupil leave, a tear rolling down her cheek to drop softly into her teacup.

Outside, Hinata felt dazzled by the sunlight. After the talk she had just had with her former teacher, the sun almost seemed too bright and garish. She rubbed her eyes, not looking where she was going and walked right into someone.

"Hinata! Are you okay!? I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!"

Trembling, Hinata looked up into the bright eyes of a concerned looking Naruto Uzumaki. It was too much for Hinata to take and she quickly picked herself up, not saying anything for fear of stuttering, before bowing and taking off down the street.

"Stop!"

Hinata stood, paralyzed, as Naruto was suddenly by her side.

"Are you free? I was heading out for some ramen and…," he paused, shaking his beaten up wallet that Hinata knew he lovingly called 'Gama-chan.' "It'll be my treat okay?"

"O-okay," she whispered, slowly falling into step beside him as Naruto launched into his latest training story.

As she watched Naruto's eyes light up while he spoke, Hinata felt a slow warm feeling spread over her body. Kurenai was right, there would surely be a time to tell him how she felt.

**A/N:** This is for Wash. The title is the new? ending theme for the 2009 season of The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. It means stop (in command form.)

Ahh…we're nearing the proverbial finish line my friends. Looking back on this drabble collection it has been amazingly fun to write and to read all of your comments. I'm so happy that people have appreciated these so much! That being said, I probably will take a bit of a hiatus from drabbles, for a little while anyway, once I reach fifty. If there's a specific theme or something I didn't touch upon that you wanted, please write it in a review!

That being said, another story is in the works for 'life after the confession.' It won't be a drabble, but a short story involving Naruto, Hinata and their friendship/relationship after that whole nasty Nagato incident. So if you liked these (shameless plug) look forward to that coming out soon! Thanks again, especially too:

_kibafangirl11_, _Anzer'ke, HalfDeadorFull, ShadowFaux_ (I get what you're saying, but I figured although Naruto loves gardening, he probably wouldn't know the romantic meaning of flowers), _Lexar, CrystalDragon791, shkamaru15_, and _Kasuchi, Koichi._


	43. Revelation

I still don't own Naruto. Only seven drabbles left!

**#43. Revelation.**

_(Continuation of #34. Waterfall.)_

"So there I was, 'bout to take a piss, and this beautiful girl appeared before me!"

Kiba burst into raucous laughter, upending his chair and landing square on the floor.

"Hey, hey! If he's had too much, take your party somewhere else!"

"Sorry sir! He's just filled with the power of youth!" Lee called back to the annoyed bartender.

"Yeah, yeah," the older man grumbled as he wiped the bar with a damp cloth. "Just make sure you're not having any alcohol Mr. Rock!"

"Yessir! I promise!" Lee cemented this promise by flashing his brilliant smile and a thumbs-up towards the bartender. The bartender grumbled again, and turned his back to the table as he continued to clean.

Meanwhile, Shino Aburame had silently helped Kiba back into an upright, seated position.

"Seriously, Naruto! Are you really that dense?" Kiba continued to laugh while managing to choke down the remainder of his drink.

"Idiot! You were on the same mission, as me! You're just jealous 'cause you didn't get to see her. She was freaking gorgeous!" Naruto yelled, moving his hands suggestively through the air mimicking a well-endowed woman.

"Oh yeah!?" Kiba growled, leaning forward so that his nose was nearly touching Naruto's face. "If I'm the idiot, tell me Mr. Know-it-all, who else was on that mission?"

If it had been two years ago, possibly even less than a year ago, Naruto would have yelled that he accepted Kiba's challenge, and responded by belting him in the face. As it was, Naruto had matured somewhat, so he settled for leaning back in his chair with a 'tch!' noise and crossing his arms.

"That's easy, dog-breath! You, me, Shino, and Hinata!" Naruto said this smugly, as if Kiba's question had been nearly impossible to answer.

"Idiot," Kiba growled. "Now which one of those people is female?"

Naruto stared quizzically at Kiba for a moment before he burst out laughing. "Are you trying to tell me you're a woman, dog-breath?"

"I can't believe how dense you are, Naruto," Kiba snarled in a low voice as he grabbed the collar of Naruto's jacket. There was a cry from the bartender, a gasp from Lee, and Shino placed his arm firmly on Kiba's shoulder wordlessly.

Naruto sneered back at Kiba, not backing down from Kiba's anger.

"I dunno what this is about, but since you seem to be begging me to fight you…"

"Listen carefully," Kiba interrupted Naruto, his words coming out short and clipped.

"That woman. Was. Hinata."

Naruto's face froze, and he stared blankly at Kiba for several seconds, not knowing that not only his table, but the entire bar was now listening in on their conversation and waiting for Naruto's response.

It was no secret that Hinata Hyuuga was in love with Naruto Uzumaki. In fact, it was so well known that several Konoha betting books had series of bets on whether the beautiful Hyuuga heiress would end up with the Kyuubi container.

"I…uh…what?" was the intelligent response that escaped Naruto's lips.

Kiba turned away from Naruto, releasing his jacket with a snarl.

"Tch. I've had enough of you and your stupidity. I have no idea what she sees in you anyway. All I know 's that she's too good for you. Let's go, Shino," he said, standing up. Anticipating this statement, Shino had already placed a neat stack of coins on the table and pushed in his chair. Bowing silently to Naruto and Lee, he followed Kiba out of the bar.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. That was most unyouthful of Kiba! Telling you in such a manner! I'll make sure that he knows this by tommorow!" Lee said, staring at the retreating backs of the Team Eight males.

"Bushy-brows…," Naruto asked quietly, his eyes unfocused. "Was that girl really Hinata?"

It was rare to see Naruto this troubled and Lee found himself frustrated that he was seemingly unable to help his confused friend. If only his mentor, Gai, was here. He would surely have some powerful words of inspiration.

Without waiting for an answer, Naruto continued. "And what did Kiba mean by what she sees in me? Who? Hinata? What does Hinata see in me? Wait! Bushy-brows! Does Hinata like me!?"

Naruto's eyes lit up and he slammed his fist onto the table. Lee jumped back a bit before reaching towards Naruto to calm him down, but the blond boy had already stood up, determination burning in his eyes.

"I've got it! I'll go ask her! And then I'll ask her if she likes me! And then I'll ask her out on a date! Gotta go, Bushy-Brows! Thanks for the advice!"

In a flash, Naruto ran out of the bar and into the damp Konoha night, leaving a bewildered Lee alone in the bar among the giggles and whispers of eavesdropping patrons.

"Yosh! Best of luck, my youthful friend!" Lee called out after him.

**A/N:** Lee is my favorite male Naruto character, I love including him whenever I can. Also, I guess there was Shino/Kiba in here if you really squint, but it wasn't intentional. There will be at least one more drabble in the post-Waterfall story arc, and those that like said story arc have my faithful reviewer _ShadowFaux_ to thank for requesting that I do a drabble or two revolving around that scene.

Thanks to: _Kasuchi, Koichi, CrystalDragon791_, _ShadowFaux, foxylove18_ (I like it, it could be really funny, I could write it if you want me to), _kibafangirl11_, and _narutos vixen_ for their reviews and support!


	44. Recognition

Phew! It's been quite a long time since I updated this beast. Besides life pretty much swallowing me whole, I think I was reluctant to reach fifty because that would mean the completion of the drabble collection. Thanks to everyone who has continued to wait for updates, and I'm going to continue to at least complete the fifty as planned, with possibly more after that.

I don't own Naruto or Hinata, or anything in their world, really.

**44. Recognition.**

This was his dream.

It had been his dream his entire life, from the moment that the tiny, sniffling student had returned from yet another day at school where he had been harassed and ignored by everyone. As he had looked around his nearly empty room, Naruto Uzumaki had made a promise to himself.

"I WILL be Hokage one day! And then they'll see! They'll all have to recognize that I'm great! I won't be ignored and I won't lose!"

At the end of this declaration, he had raised his grubby fist to the ceiling and cheered. Now that fist, clenched tightly, bruised and bloody, was much larger and trembling at his side.

"We were waiting for you, Naruto!"

"We knew you could do it!"

"Welcome back! We believed in you!"

This was his dream, or rather, what he'd thought was his dream.

Naruto allowed a wide smile to slowly take over his entire face. The crowd probably thought that he was smiling for them, after all, they too had seemingly known of his dream ever since the day Naruto had declared it.

Now, it had turned out that they had known nothing, and neither had Naruto himself, until recently. Recently, when a beautiful girl had stepped into his fight with a confession of love, and more importantly, a confession of inspiration and overwhelming respect.

His dream had come true in that moment.

Now, it was time for a new dream.

**A/N:** Thanks to all of these reviewers from drabble 43, which was so long ago that they probably forgot they reviewed it: _Lexar__, ant and shroom, crimson clouded butterfly, Always By Choice, kibafangirl11, Fallen Dragonfly, CrystalDragon791, ShadowFaux, Kasuchi Koichi_, and _Maru15_. Thank you all!


	45. Advice

You didn't really think that I owned Naruto did you? 'Cause I don't. And won't. Ever.

Thanks for the proofing, Wash.

**#45. Advice.**

_(This could be considered a follow up to #39 Choices, #41 Flowers, and #44 Recognition, but it doesn't have to be.)_

"I don't know, you just…know."

This was not the answer that Gaara, Kazekage of Sunagakure had expected or wanted.

It wasn't often that Gaara would stoop to the level of asking Naruto for anything, but since the newly-made Hokage was apt to spout off whatever nonsense was bubbling to the forefront of his brain, and had also experienced the unfortunate perspective of a jinchuuriki, talking to Naruto was easier for Gaara than trying to talk to someone else. According to Temari, this was the basis of Gaara and Naruto's friendship. According to the rest of the world, it was the basis of fearing and ostracizing both Gaara and Naruto.

Usually when he asked things of Naruto, the host of the nine-tailed beast would not shut up, forcing Gaara to grit his teeth and sit through the exceptionally long answers until, his patience wearing dangerously thin, he disappeared in a whirlwind of sand. This time, Gaara had been expecting to decipher one of Naruto's long and often unnecessary torrents of words, only to be given this vapid and vague answer.

No, it simply wouldn't do. Not when the question was an important one like, 'How do you know that you are in love with someone?'

"How?"

Gaara asked again, pushing aside the fact that he loathed repeating himself.

Naruto shrugged and shoveled in another large mouthful of ramen.

"It's just something you have to figure out for yourself, Kazekage-sama," a woman's voice softly said from behind the two.

Appearing as if she had heard the conversation was the woman in question, Hinata Hyuuga, Naruto's fiancé.

"How?"

Gaara's voice had a rougher edge to it than usual. Compelled, Hinata almost instinctively reached out her arm, as she would have done, and had actually done many times, for Naruto. Quickly drawing her fingers back, she placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder, causing him to look up and smile.

"Hnnn..."

Unlike Naruto, Hinata thought things through. She carefully weighed and considered most options before choosing the best one. As Naruto watched her ponder the Kazekage's question, he couldn't help but think about how well they complimented each other.

"Well…I suppose it's when you want to be around them all of the time, and you want to do things for them, not for anything in return, but just to make them happy, and you're also inspired to be a better person because of them," Hinata finally said.

Gaara stared intensely at her, and Hinata could imagine him organizing everything she had just said into some sort of personal checklist.

"And you bring them flowers." Naruto interrupted Gaara's thoughts.

"With peppermint," Hinata tacked on to the end of his sentence with a giggle.

"And you somehow know that you never want to be without them, ever," Naruto added, squeezing Hinata's hand. He then moved his own hand lower, to pinch her butt.

"Oh, and you find them really hot too!"

"Naruto!"

At this, the Kazekage vanished in a whirl of sand, in search of a specific someone.

**A/N:** Figured it was about time we involved crazy old Gaara. He's such a fascinating character after all. You can imagine whichever character you want as the person he's in love with. I know who I'd want it to be. The next drabble will be the conclusion of the waterfall story arc, and dedicated to _ShadowFaux_, a faithful reviewer and the person who requested it.

And a big thanks to: _sasuke149, CrystalDragon791, Lexar, ShadowFaux, infiniteternity, 'Angelito soldado,'_ and _HalfDeadorFull_. Thanks for all of the reviews! They mean so much to me!


	46. Dawn

I don't own Naruto. I'm going to start by trying to get the rights to something simpler. Like Bleach.

Thanks for the beta Wash, we're in the home stretch! This is for you, _ShadowFaux_, thanks for being my top reviewer!

**#46. Dawn.**

_(a continuation of #34. Waterfall, and #43. Revelation)_

It had only been six hours, but they had seemingly been the longest six hours of his life. This was saying a lot, when taking into account all that Naruto had been through over the years.

These six hours, that had stretched on like days, which turned into weeks before becoming months, had given Naruto ample time to think. Unfortunately, he was less than impressed with the results of his thinking. Every half hour or so, the young man would make an exasperated noise, flail a bit while grabbing fistfuls of his hair, before settling down again.

It was a wonder, considering the fact that Naruto was sitting outside of the family compound of one of the oldest and most highly regarded families in Konohagakure, that he hadn't been noticed by the family's special guard, or, for that matter, the family itself. In fact, had Naruto not been so occupied with his own thoughts, he may have detected the chakra signatures of several powerful ninja nearby.

The truth of the matter was that the family had spotted him almost immediately. Unbeknownst to Naruto, since he was considered such a dangerous being, some of the more well known families in the village, including the Hyuuga, whose compound Naruto had sat groaning in front of for six hours, had been watching over him for years, looking out for signs of potential dangerous behavior. It had been a disappointment to some, and a relief to others, when harmless pranks had seemed to be all that the young ninja had been capable of.

Therefore, despite having written off his presence as non-threatening, the Hyuuga had no desire to see their beautifully lacquered fence spray-painted with obscenities, or whatever other nonsense the young man could be plotting as he loitered. Never mind that his presence had inspired an impassioned speech of protest from the young Hyuuga heiress.

"B-b-but father, h-he's not d-doing anything!"

"That's exactly my point!" the elder Hiashi told his daughter, slamming his fist down through the center of a finely varnished table.

"Daughter, you may not see it, but that boy has always been trouble, and a few years dubiously training with a sannin is not going to change that!"

Hinata tried her best to make her voice heard, but in the end, her pleas fell on deaf ears. Fortunately, Hiashi had decided that this would be the perfect opportunity to test his daughter's mettle, and, assuring her that the family guard would be waiting in case of any complications, had sent her out to deal with Naruto herself.

"N-Naruto-kun…w-what are y-y-y-you doing here s-s-so early in the m-morning?"

Naruto let out a very uncharacteristic sound, which suspiciously resembled a squeal, before standing up and facing the young woman in front of him. In another uncharacteristic gesture, he found himself blushing as he looked at her face, asking himself why he hadn't realized how pretty Hinata was and deciding then and there, that even if she wasn't the girl from the waterfall, that he would ask her out on a date regardless.

"I came to ask you something," he said, his hands balled into fists. Hinata's nearly colorless eyes focused on his, as a ferocious blush spread across her face.

"I wanted to know, years ago, when we were out looking for the bikochu, I saw a girl dancing by a waterfall," Naruto's voice trailed off for a moment as Hinata gasped, and her arms instinctively covered her body, despite wearing a long coat.

"No! Please don't do that!" Naruto yelled, reaching towards her as she took a step back. "I mean, I didn't mean to see! I really didn't! I just really really had to pee, and then I saw someone, and Kiba said…"

"K-Kiba-kun…s-s-s-saw…t-t-…"

"No, NO! Just…forget Kiba okay? Damn it! Sorry, I'm not good with words," Naruto stepped towards her again, grasping her hands in his. She gasped and looked up into his eyes.

"Okay, the truth is, that she was the sex-I mean, she was the most beautiful woman that I've ever seen, or, well, sort of. Because actually I've been thinking about it. I've been here all night actually," he admitted, laughing a bit.

"It feels like days actually, but it can't be, right, because it's only getting light out now...," Naruto trailed off again, and then shook his head violently to bring himself back on track.

"Even if you're not the waterfall girl, it's okay, because I've been thinking about it, and I think you're really beautiful and special all on your own…Hinata?" Naruto's voice wavered a bit as the girl collapsed into his arms.

"N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata valiantly and successfully attempted to keep herself conscious, although she still sagged against Naruto's body for support. Naruto looked at her with a mixture of worry, bewilderment, and caring.

"It w-w-was me…at th-the w-waterfall," she said, before finally succumbing to the fainting spells that seemed to plague her so often.

"Don't worry, Hinata!! I'll get you inside!!"

**A/N:** Hohoho…methinks that there will be an epilogue to this little sequence. Hope you all liked the confession part though.

Special thanks to: _Sasuke149 _(that idea has been mentioned, and I've written a few things but none worth posting yet…haha), _ShadowFaux_ (yeah, crazy old Gaara, I think we all have some sort of a soft spot for him), _CrystalDragon791_ (that's a good one, but not what I was thinking, teehee!), _Angelito Soledado_ (no problem, reviews should be recognized!), _infiniteternity_ (dawww…thank you, I love the characters in this series, they all have such fun little nuances and quirks), and_ teegan _(yeah, what was Hinata thinking?).


	47. Eyes

**47. Eyes**

Blinding powder. One would think that the boy of destiny, the one to bring order to the Land of Fire, would know better than to fall for a sleazy trick from a two-bit thief.

Naruto was that kind of boy, however, and as he doubled over, rubbing his face from temple to temple, there was no doubt that this was the kind of predicament that would stand in the way of him ever becoming Hokage.

Hinata, who had seen the whole event transpire, squatted down next to him and pulled him up, at least to an upright sitting position. She held his face in front of her, and knowing very well of her own tendencies to flee from potentially embarassing situations like these, she willed herself to a calm stillness.

"N-Naruto," Hinata instructed, "please stay still so I can mend your injury."

At least he's unable to see, Hinata thought to herself. The wild boy's eyes squeezed themselves shut in anguish, but the least she could do was to help her special guy.

Naruto's words fancily floated from his mouth across the gap between his face and hers. "Aw man, this stings like hell. Thanks Hinata."

She crooked a half-smile. She tried her best, but she knew she lacked experience to heal something as uncommon as this.

"I don't think I can make your vision return to normal, Naruto, I'm sorry." Hinata winced a bit. "But...maybe I could just..."

She could feel Naruto's breaths on her face, and she could no longer bear the temptation.

"...Byakugan."

She stared deep into the fiery boy's eyes, and the vision of his wincing smile faded into a swirl of chakra that rushed wildly throughout Naruto's insides.

And to her surprise, around where his cheeks would be, as well.

Hinata placed her hand on what she couldn't see, but instead feel as Naruto's somewhat brushy eyebrows. They weren't Rock Lee's, but they had a smooth grain to them that put her at ease. She focused hard.

The frantic blue swirls dimmed slightly to a steady flow, which diverted to Naruto's eyes. Hinata could feel the coolness suddenly rush to his face. The opposite of a blush.

"T-This is amazing, Hinata!" Naruto interjected. "I don't know what you're doing, but it's almost like I can see with my eyes closed."

They were. Both Hinata's and Naruto's eyes were closed, and inexplicably drawing ever closer to each other.

Hinata giggled as she pondered the thought of whether or not Naruto could actually see, thanks to what she did to his eyes. All she could do was hope that he wouldn't be able to see the redness in her cheeks after their eyes couldn't get any closer than where they were at that moment.

**A/N:** This was written by a dear friend of mine who has been helping me with my writing, and whose writing I greatly respect. My response to this will follow shortly as the 48th short.


	48. Bed

**48. Bed**

"There's a war…it's uh…hard to explain."

She nodded, guessing that she knew about half of the story from stories passed down through Hyuuga family members and childhood rumors.

"I can't say much about it, well honestly I don't really know much about it myself."

He punctuated this statement with a weak laugh, nervously running his fingers through his already untidy hair.

Sometimes, Hinata liked him best this way; without the proper way to express the abundance of emotion that seemed to pour out of him constantly. It was haphazard and endearing and somewhat reassuring to know she wasn't the only one who had trouble expressing herself.

"I understand."

Her voice was calm, measured, and practiced. Lowering her eyes to where the sheet was folded over her waist, she smiled. It too, was well-practiced.

"You need not–"

"I can't–"

Her smile flashed genuinely, crinkling the corners of her eyes.

"Please, continue."

A corner of her bed sheet rustled from the wind. Without thought, she tidily pressed her hands down, smoothing it over. Soft to the touch, it was a bit more than she had expected from their facilities in Konoha, although she wouldn't have put it past her family to pull a few strings.

Naruto took a deep breath, looking straight at her. She resisted the urge to physically flinch.

"I can't tell you…anything until I get back. And I don't know when I'll be back."

She heard between the words easily, the hidden message that one was bound to receive from a friend, a lover, a family member, if they had chosen their so-called noble profession:

I don't know if I'll be back.

"I'll be back!"

His voice boomed, echoing off of the sterile walls. She couldn't suppress her reaction this time, shrinking back into her bed.

"I promise."

He said this in a lower voice with no less conviction, taking her tiny hands into his.

"I…don't know what to say, well, that's actually pretty normal for me, but I really don't know what to say to you after–"

"I don't need a response!"

Shrill, her voice squeaked and crackled through the tension.

"It's fine. I d-don't need…"

Trailing off, she slipped her hands from his, gripping the sheets tightly, steadying herself.

"I don't need my feelings reciprocated." she finally said.

"As long as you're happy."

He lunged forward, wrapping his arms around her tightly. Her injuries still not completely healed, Hinata winced.

"I'll be back."

His voice was muffled against her shoulder.

"I promise."

**A/N:** I'm not as familiar with Naruto continuity as I used to be; however, this is meant to follow Hinata's confession during the fight with Pain. Previously, I had written a few other drabbles that revolved around this storyline. This one has a tenuous continuity with those, as well. It is also a response/writing prompt for a friend. Thank you.


End file.
